La Primera Cita
by Carrie Asagiri
Summary: Friday Monday acaba de ser destruído, Enfant está disuelto y el futuro de Gazth-Sonika es incierto. Mientras dos mujeres que habían sido enemigas, parten juntas en un jeep. ¿Será este el comienzo de una nueva amistad?
1. Capítulo 1

_Aclaración: Madlax y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Bee Train. ©2004 Bee Train, Mashimo Koichi, Kuroda Yousuke. Todos los derechos reservados._

_Créditos:_

_Historia: Carrie Asagiri_

_Asistente de historia y diálogos: Regie027_

_Corrección, edición, beta reader: Regie027_

**La primera cita**

**Capítulo 1**

El atardecer cubría con su manto rojizo el follaje espeso de la selva. Los últimos rayos de sol todavía marcaban el camino angosto por donde un jeep solitario continuaba su marcha iniciada hacía una media hora atrás. Quienes viajaban en ese vehículo habían dejado a sus espaldas un escenario de muerte y tragedia instalado en el corazón de la jungla. El mismo lugar que hacía más de doce años había sido la cuna de la guerra civil y que hoy se había convertido al parecer en la tumba de la misma. Limelda Jorg conducía todavía pasmada ante los sucesos que le habían tocado vivir y presenciar en esos últimos días y principalmente aquellos que habían tenido lugar hacía escasamente unas horas antes. Pero a su sorpresa se le sumaba una sensación de paz interior que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si hubiese sido exorcizada y un demonio hubiese salido expulsado de su cuerpo. Sabía que muchas de las cosas que había visto jamás tendrían una explicación razonable y lógica, pero eso no negaba el hecho de que habían sucedido realmente. Uno de esos misterios se encontraba precisamente sentado a su lado observándola detenidamente con una mezcla de curiosidad e inquisición. Nadie que viese a esa jovencita rubia de expresión traviesa podría adivinar a simple vista que se trataba de la agente más letal con que contaba el país, sin embargo la sola mención de su nombre ponía a temblar a cualquiera. La leyenda conocida como Madlax era un enigma al cual casi nadie que la hubiese enfrentado había sobrevivido para descifrar. La teniente Jorg era una excepción. El destino de manera caprichosa había unido a estas dos mujeres en un juego de rivalidades y obsesiones que las había llevado a enfrentarse en muchas ocasiones. En esos duelos habían sobrado las oportunidades para aniquilarse mutuamente_; _de hecho era difícil de explicar cómo las dos mejores francotiradoras del país nunca habían dado un tiro certero y mortal para acabar la una con la otra. Y muy por el contrario, con el correr del tiempo, de esos enfrentamientos ambas habían aprendido a respetarse, admirarse y reconocerse como iguales. Por mucho tiempo Limelda había creído que el motor de esas batallas había sido el odio y el deseo de venganza, pero después de haberse despojado del impulso de _destrudo_ que la había consumido hasta sus límites, comenzó a comprender que debajo de esa capa primaria de rencor había otro tipo de sentimientos que estaban más allá de su entendimiento inmediato.

Ahora su antigua rival continuaba mirándola con una curiosidad casi infantil y la ex oficial de la Guardia de Elite sentía como esas pupilas violetas se clavaban sobre ella perforándola hasta el alma. Arqueando una ceja, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Madlax.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Madlax quebró por un instante la concentración que la había tenido focalizada en la ex oficial.

- Es que quiero descubrir de que estás hecha, has sobrevivido a muchas cosas…- respondió manteniendo en su rostro esa expresión naif que lograba desconcertar a cualquiera.

- Uhm, no entiendo tu comentario…¿Cómo de que estoy hecha?

- ¿Eres real?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¿Eres humana?

Las preguntas de la chica confundían cada vez más a la teniente que realmente no sabía si hablaba enserio o sólo estaba bromeando. Más allá de parecerle aún sorprendente de que después de todo lo que acababan de pasar, la chica tuviese en mente preocupaciones tan triviales.

- Hasta donde sé, soy bastante humana…a ver…pellízcame para que puedas comprobar que tengo piel y no plástico.- El tono de voz de la mujer denotaba cierta contradicción, presentaba una mezcla de provocación y al mismo tiempo inseguridad. Y esa confusión en su ex rival, indujo en Madlax una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Ouch!- exclamó Limelda ante el pellizco inmediato. - ¿Ves? Me dolió…

- Hmm…no sé…tal vez tenga que asegurarme luego con _otros métodos_. – La fingida falta de convencimiento de Madlax, ponía abiertamente de manifiesto la forma en que buscaba de instigar a su compañera de viaje. La manera en que la agente había resaltado "otros métodos" hizo que Limelda tragara saliva lentamente y que su mente se disparara por oscuros callejones.

- Fíjate en mi hombro, allí todavía tengo la herida del balazo de esta tarde. Si fuera un robot no tendría cicatrices, sino más bien circuitos y plástico chamuscado. ¿No te parece?

"No precisas ser una máquina para no ser humana…", fue el razonamiento silencioso que surcó la mente de Madlax, pero que prefirió guardarse para sí misma antes de entrar en explicaciones existencialistas que no venían al caso en ese momento. En cambio prefirió disfrutar de ese intercambio lúdico. La joven no sabía qué era lo que más le parecía divertido, si seguir actuando incrédula para molestar a Limelda, la manera en que la teniente intentaba convencerla de su humanidad, o el notorio sudor que recorría la frente de la mujer. – Eres muy fuerte y resistente.- agregó como última observación. Aunque detrás del juego y las bromas, la muchacha no dejaba de estar intrigada sobre la fortaleza de la ex oficial. No sólo había sobrevivido a cada uno de sus duelos, sino que en medio de la jungla también había logrado sortear otras situaciones extremas, logrando salir caminando sobre sus dos piernas a cosas que cualquier otro jamás hubiera sobrevivido_,_ y aún así los únicos daños visibles eran unos raspones y una cicatriz.

- Eh…digamos que tengo una buena constitución física…Pero…¿Qué hay de ti? Tú no pareces humana.

Madlax trató de disimular el pequeño sobresalto que esa última frase le causó. Sabía que Limelda no lo había dicho con una doble intención porque era totalmente ignorante de su origen, pero por un segundo volvió a cuestionarse si su naturaleza era realmente humana. Limelda lo era, de eso no había dudas. Sin embargo lograba igualarse a Madlax en muchas cosas. Su destreza, instinto, talento, precisión como francotiradora y resistencia física la convertían en un hueso duro de roer para la agente que poseía un 98 % de éxito en sus misiones. Y era justamente eso lo que más desconcertaba a Madlax. La muchacha ya había aceptado y asimilado su origen poco común, el hecho de que había sido una falsa existencia, y eso le había hecho comprender el porqué de sus muchas cualidades. Pero la teniente no poseía ninguna característica paranormal, aún así siempre se las ingeniaba para estar a su misma altura. Quizás ese era el eje de la rivalidad que habían compartido. Aparentemente estaban destinadas a ser una la némesis de la otra. O tal vez no…

- Digamos que es una larga historia…- respondió tras un breve suspiro que intentaba encubrir ese lapsus mínimo pero inquisidor sobre su existencia.

- Todavía no logro explicarme como lograste recuperarte tan rápido de la herida en el costado…¿No serás tú la cyborg aquí, verdad?- La ex oficial no se había percatado de la breve turbación de la agente y continuó con su broma de forma casual.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- inquirió Madlax sin titubeos.

Madlax había hecho de la provocación un arma más de su arsenal que combinada con su natural sensualidad y esa inocencia fingida, lograba descolocar hasta a la persona más puesta. En realidad ese era su verdadero secreto, el desconcierto y hasta a veces la desilusión. Nadie esperaba que una jovencita tan encantadora pudiese ser capaz de matar y asediar como ella lo hacía, y era justamente ese factor, mezcla de sorpresa y de negación lo que en muchas oportunidades le brindaba una ventaja a favor. Limelda volteó momentáneamente su vista de la carretera para mirarla. La pregunta que más bien denotaba una invitación tácita la había desconcertado.

En ese preciso momento, Madlax era dueña de la situación y lo sabía. De alguna manera lograba intuir las emociones de Limelda, siempre lo había hecho y ahora no era la excepción. Desde hacía tiempo que notaba cuan susceptible era la ex oficial ante ciertas situaciones, como si debajo de esa máscara de hielo y esa actitud amenazante se escondiese un deseo latente. Una emoción difícil de describir pero que Madlax percibía como algo cálido y agradable.

Finalmente, la teniente se animó a responder con su característica voz ronca.

-Si me dejas escoger el método…

-El que tú quieras.- respondió la muchacha de manera muy sugestiva.

Limelda debió maniobrar de súbito para recuperar el control del jeep que se hallaba rozando la banquina del camino gracias a la momentánea distracción producida por el comentario de la agente. Mientras, Madlax disfrutaba de su pequeño triunfo con una incipiente sonrisa observando de reojo a su compañera. Limelda aclaró su garganta para disimular el descuido que acababa de cometer, sin darse cuenta que lo evidenciaba aún más.

-¿Y …tienes algún destino en particular además de estar lo más lejos posible de la selva? – preguntó la teniente intentando llevar la conversación a un terreno más casual.

-Buscar un lugar en donde poder pasar la noche…

-Eehh…yo sé de un buen lugar donde podemos refugiarnos.

- ¿Sí?

- Mi casa de campo.- Limelda respondió sin pensarlo, casi en murmullo.

-¿Y es muy lejos de aquí?

- No mucho, estaremos a unos quince minutos de allí.

Limelda aún no sabía que la había impulsado a ofrecer su casa de manera tan abierta. No sólo eso, sino que tampoco entendía porque su invitación había sido tan súbita, como si sus palabras se hubiesen generado en sus labios como un acto reflejo. El que hablaran animosamente y compartieran el vehículo, no descartaba el hecho de que Madlax había sido su enemiga, y que tratar con una asesina de su calibre por más encantadora que luciera no dejaba de ser potencialmente peligroso. Pero ya había abierto su boca y era tarde para retractarse. Además entre ambas se había dado una especie de tregua tácita, y en el fondo la teniente sentía que después de tantos errores cometidos de su parte, tal vez esta podría ser su oportunidad de resarcirse. Sus cavilaciones fueron dejadas de lado abruptamente cuando Madlax decidió romper el silencio iniciando un nuevo interrogatorio.

- ¿Vives sola?

No era una pregunta complicada, tampoco era provocadora y dadas las circunstancias, se podía decir que era completamente normal. Pero igualmente la tomó desprevenida a Limelda.

- Sí…¿Y a qué se debe la pregunta?

- Sólo curiosidad. No querría ser un estorbo en caso de que tuvieras familia…o pareja…

La francotiradora se mantuvo en silencio por un instante, recordando brevemente los motivos de su soledad.

- Al contrario, ahora me puedes hacer compañía y hasta pudiéramos ver si es posible cumplir con lo que me dijiste el otro día en uno de nuestros duelos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que en otras circunstancias podríamos haber sido amigas…pues estamos en otras circunstancias ahora.

Madlax sabía perfectamente a que se refería Limelda. Recordaba cada uno de sus duelos hasta el mínimo detalle y ese encuentro de todos había sido bastante particular. Lo que jamás hubiese esperado era que la ex oficial aún tuviese presente esas palabras. La agente había preferido disimular, hacerse la distraída, porque si bien no lograba sentir ninguna emoción contradictoria de parte de su antigua enemiga, ambas pertenecían al mismo mundo y era sabido que el engaño era la moneda corriente entre quienes lo habitaban. La muchacha soltó una risita y con una expresión despreocupada en su rostro le dio a entender a Limelda que acababa de recordar la situación.

La teniente no sólo recordaba la posibilidad de amistad planteada por Madlax en aquel encuentro marcado al compás de las balas, sino que la proposición de ser abrazada por la joven si la situación de ambas hubiese sido diferente tampoco le molestaba en absoluto.

Limelda hizo a un lado esos pensamientos que tanto lograban dispersarla para retomar el hilo de la conversación nuevamente.

- ¿Y tú…acaso no tienes familia? – preguntó con una curiosidad genuina, tratando de ganar el rol de inquisidora que parecía ser exclusivo de Madlax.

- No, siempre he estado sola.

- ¿Enserio? Lo siento…es algo muy triste.

- Supongo que sí…

- Pues si estás dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás, me gustaría ser tu amiga Madlax.- Sabía que el pasado no se dejaba atrás fácilmente y que ganarse la amistad de quien había sido su rival por mucho tiempo tampoco era tarea sencilla. Y más cuando ella misma había sido quien había alimentado esa enemistad de manera enfermiza causando tanto daño innecesario. No, lo que ella había hecho no se perdonaba de un día para otro, estaba casi segura que sus acciones jamás encontrarían absolución. Sin embargo, Madlax siempre había estado dispuesta a perdonarla y hasta le había abierto el camino hacia la verdad. Lo menos que ella podía hacer en ese momento era retribuirle ese gesto ofreciéndole lo que tal vez nadie le había ofrecido a esa chica en toda su vida, amistad.

Madlax no respondió inmediatamente con palabras, simplemente le ofreció su mano a Limelda. – Por un nuevo comienzo y una nueva amistad, entonces. – dijo.

- De acuerdo.- Limelda despegó su mano derecha del volante del jeep, se la extendió a la joven. Ambas se unieron en un fuerte apretón.

- ¿Ves? Es una mano de carne y hueso, por si todavía dudas que yo sea humana.- dijo Limelda - Hmmm, tu mano engaña…se ve delicada pero es muy fuerte.- acotó sin soltar a la muchacha.

La agente sonrió ante el comentario, mientras sus dedos se familiarizaban con esa mano que había captado su atención desde la primera vez que se habían conocido.

- Y la tuya es muy peligrosa…_kowai hito_.

- ¿Ah sí…eso es lo que crees? Yo diría que las tuyas son más peligrosas que las mías.

- Algún día podemos demostrarnos mutuamente cuan peligrosas pueden ser.- la respuesta de Madlax denotaba que había regresado a su territorio seguro y la balanza volvía a inclinarse hacia su lado.

Limelda ya había comprendido las reglas del juego y sabía que la única forma de mantenerse en su lugar era pagando con la misma moneda.

- Ya lo hemos hecho, pero no me molestaría una demostración exclusiva de tu parte.

Madlax se limitó a sonreír y permaneció en silencio por un rato observando la ruta que se desplegaba delante del jeep.

- Aún me resulta extraño que estés sola…- comentó.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Limelda mirándola de reojo.

- No lo sé, es que imaginé que alguien como tú tendría novio o algo similar…

- No es por desinterés de mi parte, pero creo que termino intimidando a los que se muestran interesados en mí. Me parece que les resulto ser muy fuerte e independiente.

Esa en parte era una de las caras de la verdad. Pero la teniente no tenía la suficiente confianza con su compañera como para entrar en detalles particulares sobre su soltería y soledad. La cara oculta de su problema era que muchas veces quienes se acercaban a ella sólo lo hacían para usarla, y en esa categoría cuadraba perfecto su último amante, Carroseur Dawn.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido una cita, Limelda? – la pregunta de Madlax quedó flotando en el aire hasta que la teniente salió de su breve sorpresa y pudo responder.

- ¡Qué pregunta más curiosa…! Sí, varias. ¿Y tú? Porque alguien como tú debe tener muchísimos admiradores. - Limelda bajó su voz.- y amantes también…- agregó casi para sus adentros sintiéndose invadida repentinamente por una especie de celos.

- No sé bien si he tenido una cita…

- ¿Huh? Pero eso es algo que se sabe seguro. Si has salido con alguien y has compartido un momento con esa persona, has tenido una cita.

- Es que nunca he salido con nadie…

- ¡No te creo! – exclamó la ex oficial pensando que la joven definitivamente estaba bromeando con ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Con sólo mirarte al espejo obtendrías la respuesta.

Madlax se sintió halagada al ver que quien había sido su más empecinada rival, al menos la consideraba atractiva. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto porque admitía que ya había logrado incomodar lo suficiente a Limelda con sus otras provocaciones. Sabía que había cosas que la teniente jamás lograría comprender del todo. Si bien compartían el mismo universo y manejaban casi los mismos códigos, la vida de un agente y mercenario estaba moldeada por cinceles un tanto diferentes a la de un soldado. Madlax en verdad tenía muchos admiradores, y para su edad tal vez había tenido más amantes de los que nadie pudiera imaginar. Pero al final del día, siempre estaba sola aguardando como cualquier otra jovencita de 17 años, poder conocer a alguien especial. Ilusión que siempre se veía derrumbada en su próxima misión, cuando debía jalar del gatillo y matar quizás a quien momentos antes había tenido que seducir.

- Mi trabajo es un tanto complicado…- fue la respuesta de la muchacha, permaneciendo aún con la vista clavada en el camino.

- Entiendo…así que sólo has sabido hacer esto…¿Nunca has vivido algo de lo que podría llamarse vida normal? ¿No has ido al cine o al parque con algún muchacho?

- No…

- Madlax lo siento, no sabía…

La joven comenzó a recordar sus intentos fallidos de citas que había tenido en el pasado, las personas que habían llamado su atención lo suficiente como para sentirse atraída y desear algo más, y también las situaciones que a los ojos de cualquiera podrían ser consideradas citas pero no habían sido más que parte de su rutina de trabajo. Madlax le contó a Limelda de manera resumida y sin muchos detalles una de esas experiencias, donde el chico que se había mostrado interesado en ella y le había pedido de salir había terminado muerto para variar. La teniente se mostró algo afectada ante el breve relato que contrastaba notablemente con su idea un tanto glamorosa de la vida de la agente.

- Cielos…eso es muy triste…¿Así que nunca has salido con alguien?

- No.

- Entonces…¿Qué te parece si una vez que las cosas se tranquilicen en la capital, hacemos alguna salida? Estoy segura que ni bien entres en cualquier lugar encontraremos candidatos para que puedas tener tu primera cita.

- Y seguramente tú también encontrarías a alguien.- Madlax respondió mirandola de reojo. Así como Limelda tenía la certeza del impacto que causaría la joven, Madlax misma sabía que su acompañante no se quedaba atrás. Después de todo, una de las cosas que le llamaban la atención a la chica era justamente esa combinación casi perfecta de rudeza y sensualidad que no solo se manifestaba en el carácter de la teniente sino que recorría todo su cuerpo como parte inseparable de su magnetismo.

- Hmm tu me opacarías…Además yo sé lo que es una cita pero tú no.

La muchacha se quedó callada por un instante. No estaba muy convencida de la propuesta de la ex oficial pero tampoco quería mostrar ingratitud ante la invitación.

- Te noto algo seria…¿No te agrada la idea? – Limelda había percibido la falta de entusiasmo en Madlax y por un momento pensó que se estaba tomando demasiada confianza con la joven. No hacía un par de horas que en teoría habían dejado de ser enemigas y ella ya estaba planeando una salida para conseguirle un novio.

- Si…claro que me gusta. Pero me conformo con salir a cenar contigo para que celebremos nuestra amistad.

- Pero…¿Y tu cita?

- ¿Quién dijo que esa cena no lo será?

Limelda se ahogó ante el comentario tan repentino de la joven. Y después de un pequeño ataque de tos logró recuperar su compostura.

- Yo pensé…pensé que hubieras preferido conocer a alguien más, porque no sé si una cena con una amiga califique como cita.

- Ya tendré tiempo de conocer a alguien más, por ahora sólo quiero conocerte a ti.

La teniente sin salir aún de su estupefacción, logró continuar con el hilo de la conversación.

- Sí así lo quieres…pues tenemos un compromiso entonces…¿Y qué tipo de comida prefieres?

-¡Pasta!- fue la respuesta automática y entusiasta de Madlax.

Limelda soltó una risa franca ante esa sinceridad casi inocente de la agente. Sin dudas, uno de los grandes misterios de Gazth Sonika era de cabello rubio y ojos violetas. Porque no había manera de lograr descifrar a Madlax a simple vista. ¿Cuál sería su verdadera cara? ¿Era todo parte de su actuación, del rol que jugaba dependiendo con quien estuviese? ¿O en verdad estaba frente a la Madlax real, que podía conjugar en una misma persona el candor de una niña, la letalidad de una asesina y la sensualidad de una mujer? Si Madlax deseaba tanto conocerla, ella también estaba dispuesta a embarcarse en la aventura de descubrirla.

- ¿Y a ti qué comida te gusta?- preguntó la agente con verdadero interés por los gustos culinarios de su compañera.

- Me gusta la comida autóctona de aquí y también la japonesa.

- Hmm, tienes buen gusto.

- Es una buena manera de combinar mi herencia. Mi padre era de Gazth Sonika, mientras que mi madre era japonesa.

- Se nota por tus rasgos.- replicó Madlax confirmando lo que siempre había sospechado desde que había conocido a la teniente.

- Eso me dicen. – Limelda miraba el camino con atención y dobló hacia la izquierda por un sendero angosto.- Ya casi llegamos…Madlax…

- ¿Sí?

- Tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero si quieres te puedo invitar un trago o lo que quieras beber en casa…y esa podría ser tu primera cita…

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – la sonrisa amplia de la joven reflejaba en parte su ilusión.

- Supongo que hubieses preferido pasta con una buena botella de vino y una cena a la luz de las velas, pero al menos es algo.

- Te prometo que un día cocinaré pasta para ti y tendremos una velada así.

- ¿Enserio? Eso suena muy bien.- la teniente continuaba recorriendo atentamente con su mirada el paisaje hasta que en la espesura de los árboles pareció divisar algo conocido. - ¿Segura que no preferirías a un chico atractivo como acompañante para esa velada?- inquirió la ex oficial guiñándole el ojo a la chica.

- No. ¿Para qué? Sí tú eres muy atractiva.

Limelda frenó el jeep de súbito frente a una casa, sin poder disimular el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. – Disculpa…ya llegamos.

Madlax la miró con cierta curiosidad, tomó su mochila y bajó del jeep. Al salir de su turbación momentánea, la teniente observó detenidamente a su antigua rival. Y mientras se disponía a bajar del vehículo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente, "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Limelda".

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hacía apenas unas horas atrás que Madlax había combatido y vencido al líder de Enfant, Friday Monday, iniciando así lo que ahora prometían ser los capítulos finales de la sangrienta historia de la guerra civil en Gazth Sonika. Con su mochila al hombro, la agente observaba casualmente los movimientos de quien antes había sido una de sus rivales más encarnizadas y la que en un giro inesperado del destino se había convertido en su aliada. Madlax tomaba nota mental de los alrededores del terreno donde la otrora teniente de la Guardia Elite tenía su refugio.

- Es un lugar bonito y parece muy tranquilo.- comentó la agente mirando en derredor.

- Y lo es, también es bastante privado, es por eso que lo tengo de refugio. Desde que vivo en el condominio del ejército en la capital, decidí conservar esta casa como lugar de descanso. Aquí fue donde pasé mi infancia.

Limelda descargó su bolso de viaje de la parte trasera del jeep y se lo colocó en su hombro, mientras tanteaba en uno de los bolsillos la llave de la casa.

- Además está lo suficientemente alejado de la selva y apartado de los caminos principales de la capital, así me garantizo tranquilidad.- agregó al tiempo que se dirigía a la entrada de la vivienda.

- Has pensado en todo Teniente Jorg.

- Eso trato…Cuidado ahí.- señalando un hilo prácticamente invisible en el suelo.- es una alarma.

Madlax pasó con cautela evitando pisarlo mientras Limelda abría la pesada puerta de madera.

- Disculpa el descuido pero hace meses que no vengo por aquí.- advirtió la mujer al entrar al ambiente oscuro e invadido por el olor a humedad y encierro.- En la alacena debe haber provisiones y afuera tengo un pozo para tener agua. La cisterna debe tener suficiente, así que puedes ponerte cómoda en lo que me encargo del jeep.

- Está bien…¿No te molesta si tomo una ducha?

- No, en absoluto. Después de haber estado días en la selva es lo menos que puedes hacer. ¡Ah! En la habitación debe haber algo de ropa…tú eres más o menos como yo, así que te debe quedar bien.

- Okay…gracias.

- Regreso en un momento…siéntete como en casa…¿sí?

- Lo haré.- replicó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Limelda dejó su pesado bolso en un sillón, tomó un maletín con algunas herramientas y se dirigió afuera para asegurarse de dejar todo en condiciones.

La casa de una sola planta y techo a dos aguas, tenía un aspecto sencillo tanto por fuera como por dentro. El hormigón estaba desgastado por el paso del tiempo, las medianeras exteriores se encontraban cubiertas de musgo y por una enredadera que trepaba por la pared izquierda y bifurcaba su camino entre las tejas del techo. En verdad se trataba de un buen refugio. Un sitio apartado, rodeado de frondosa vegetación y tupidos árboles, que se hallaba perdido en los límites difusamente marcados entre la jungla y la campiña del país. De no haber sido por la guerra, esa zona seguramente hubiese sido un paraíso pintoresco combinado por el claro contraste que ofrecían las plantaciones de arroz cercanas con la exuberancia selvática. En lo que podía entenderse como el fondo de la casa, se hallaba un pozo de agua y una hamaca, ambos herrumbrados por el paso del tiempo y las erosiones climáticas. Madlax nunca había sabido lo que era tener un hogar y una familia, pero aún sin ese conocimiento lograba adivinar y en cierta forma imaginar el tipo de infancia feliz y despreocupada que Limelda había tenido en un lugar así.

En su camino hacia el baño, la agente pasó frente a dos habitaciones que se hallaban enfrentadas. Una de ellas parecía ser una suerte de desván repleta de cajas apiladas y muebles viejos pero que aún podía reconocerse en su conjunto como el cuarto de una niña. Una cama en el costado izquierdo cubierta de muñecas y peluches, y un escritorio en la pared opuesta con una computadora que lucía bastante antigua, delataban que esa había sido la habitación de la teniente en su infancia. Madlax cerró la puerta y se dirigió al otro cuarto que por descarte debía ser el dormitorio actual de Limelda. En efecto, lucía ordenado con una cama de dos plazas en el medio, las mesas de noche a cada lado de la misma y un gran ropero. La muchacha buscó un par de toallas en el mueble y también se apoderó de una bata, luego salió y se dirigió al baño. No creía necesario tener que pedir prestada otro tipo de ropa, ya que ella traía una muda en su mochila.

El baño era amplio y cómodo, con una bañera que invitaba a una tibia y reconfortante inmersión, pero Madlax decidió optar por la ducha para despojarse de manera rápida del cansancio y suciedad que eran el resultado de haber estado esos días en la selva alejada de las comodidades básicas. En primer lugar acomodó las toallas y la bata cerca de la ducha, dejó su mochila en el piso, y tomó asiento en un banquito para poder sacarse las botas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir sus pies libres apoyados en la frescura del mosaico del piso. Luego procedió a quitarse su campera, removió la funda de sus armas para dejarlas junto a su mochila y se quitó el remanente de ropa para ingresar a la ducha.

El agua que aún se hallaba tibia de haber estado en la cisterna recibiendo el calor del sol durante todo el día, recorrió su cuerpo como un bálsamo reparador. Se enjabonó por completo, luego tomando una botella de shampoo, sirvió un poco en su mano y procedió a masajear su cabellera rubia. Madlax cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que la lluvia le cayera encima. Si bien el agua podía arrastrar el sudor, la sangre seca de las heridas, la espuma del jabón e inclusive el agotamiento, había cosas que no podía llevarse. El dolor, la pena y hasta cierto punto la angustia que la abrumaban por momentos se sentía como una carga pesada. El hacer consciencia de su origen, aceptar sus crímenes y elaborar la muerte de alguien cercano eran cosas que le planteaban una nueva perspectiva a su visión que hasta entonces había estado teñida de un nihilismo patológico. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar esos pensamientos, cerró la canilla y corriendo la cortina de la ducha tanteó hasta encontrar la toalla que estaba colgando en la pared.

Limelda había ido a recorrer los alrededores de la casa, el terreno era bastante grande y al no estar habitado constantemente podía prestarse a que los intrusos invadieran el predio. Después de regresar de su caminata, comenzó a bajar las provisiones del vehículo y a dejarlas en la puerta de la vivienda. Debajo de todas las cosas encontró las redes de camuflaje que siempre llevaba consigo en sus misiones y las dejó allí para tenerlas a mano. Se subió al jeep, lo estacionó bajo unos árboles tupidos, luego al bajarse tapó el resto con algo de follaje y completó el escondite con las redes. Chequeó la alarma que rodeaba todo el perímetro de la casa y pegó un último vistazo en los fondos del terreno.

Mientras, Madlax salía del baño vistiendo la bata y secando sus cabellos. Se asomó a la sala y al ver que Limelda aún no había retornado, volvió al baño para recoger sus cosas. Guardó en la mochila la ropa, y la llevó junto con las botas a la sala. Colocó todo cerca de un sofá y tomó asiento mientras desenredaba su melena. Una vez que terminó de peinarse, buscó en su mochila el teléfono celular y lo chequeó. Una llamada perdida de SSS aún titilaba en la pantalla. La agente sabía muy bien el motivo de la misma pero por el momento prefería ignorarla. Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, para intentar distenderse. No deseaba pensar en la misión que por el momento estaba dispuesta a postergar, sino a saltearse completamente. Muchas cosas ocupaban su mente, y en ese momento sólo buscaba algo de paz para asimilar poco a poco las revelaciones que le habían caído con el peso de un yunque.

Al tiempo que se relajaba, el descubrimiento de una repisa que ocupaba toda una pared lateral, llamó su atención. Impulsada por su innata curiosidad se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el mueble. Los estantes cubiertos de polvo, estaban repletos de libros, algunos de los cuales parecían estar escritos en japonés y compartían el lugar con adornos y portarretratos. Madlax inició con su mirada un recorrido imaginario por la vida de Limelda, siguiendo las pistas que las fotografías, algunas ya algo amarillas le iban trazando. Fotos que mostraban a la teniente desde niña, con sus padres, otras cuando ya era una adolescente y algunas más recientes estando ya en el ejército. Una en particular captó su atención, allí podía verse a una niña de unos 10 años vistiendo un colorido kimono al lado de una mujer japonesa muy hermosa que llevaba el mismo atuendo. La joven reconoció en esa niña a Limelda, sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro seguían siendo los mismos aunque la inocencia de la niñez todavía no había sido truncada. Madlax permaneció por un rato observando la imagen que le mostraba cuan humana era su rival y que también le recordaba cuantas carencias había tenido ella misma en su propia vida. Una madre, un padre, una familia…lo que siempre había buscado…para al final del camino sólo descubrir que su existencia no era más que un pecado.

- Veo que esa foto te ha llamado la atención.- se escuchó la voz ronca de la teniente inundar repentinamente la sala. Limelda se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Madlax, cargaba una radio y un bolso con provisiones, y se había aproximado a la joven sigilosamente para descubrir que era lo que la tenía tan absorta. La agente había sentido su presencia, pero había preferido seguir con el escaneo visual de la fotografía.

Madlax miró a la ex oficial y sonriendo le preguntó:

- ¿Eres tú, verdad?

- Así es, soy yo de 10 años con mi mamá.

- Lucías muy bonita vestida así y tu mamá era muy hermosa.

Limelda dejó las cosas en el suelo y se acercó aún más para poder mirar de cerca la foto.

- Gracias…tengo suerte de haber heredado algo de ella…Pero mi madre en verdad era una mujer muy hermosa y amable…

Madlax dejó el portarretratos en su lugar y comenzó a delinear con la punta del dedo índice los lomos de los libros.

- ¿Japonés, cierto?

- Ajá…mi mamá vino de Japón como voluntaria cultural, todos esos libros eran de ella.

- ¿Voluntaria cultural?

- Sí, su trabajo era enseñar el idioma y la cultura…así conoció a mi papá y entonces decidió quedarse en Gazth Sonika…

La agente seguía con atención el relato de la teniente, mientras continuaba revisando uno por uno los estantes de la biblioteca. Al toparse con otra fotografía, hizo una pausa.

- ¿Este es tu papá? ¿Él aprendía japonés?

- Sí, ese es mi padre. En realidad él practicaba karate, y mi madre enseñaba el idioma en el mismo lugar. Así fue como se conocieron…Éramos una familia feliz hasta que…- Limelda dejó su oración inconclusa y su voz sonaba temblorosa. – Pero bueno…no estás aquí para escuchar historias tristes de mi pasado, no sería una buena anfitriona si te importunara con eso…

- No seas tonta Limelda, somos amigas. Esas cosas jamás me molestarían.- respondió la joven dirigiéndole una sonrisa complaciente.

- Gracias Madlax, eres muy amable…

Limelda no solía hablar mucho sobre su pasado, por eso mismo quienes la conocían y trataban a diario en su trabajo sabían muy poco sobre ella. Su parquedad sobre el tema no sólo era una cuestión de privacidad sino más bien una preservación de su equilibrio emocional. Evocar las épocas cuando había sido realmente feliz con su familia, que la guerra por diferentes razones se la había arrebatado, la volvía vulnerable. Y un soldado no podía darse el lujo de volverse sentimentalmente débil. Su madre había dejado su Japón natal por amor, no sólo amor por quien se convertiría en su esposo sino por el país que la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y en el cual tiempo después había nacido su hija. Un ataque de Galza no sería solamente uno de los detonantes de la guerra civil sino que destruiría muchísimas vidas y familias. Una de ellas sería la de Limelda. Su padre fue una de las víctimas de ese atentado y en un santiamén la niña feliz con kimono se convirtió en una mujer soldado. Dispuesta a matar por su patria, ocultando debajo de ese nacionalismo enfebrecido por la guerra, el alma desolada y carcomida por la venganza. Enlistada en el ejército por voluntad propia, ni siquiera el hecho de que su madre regresara a su país de origen logró hacerla cambiar de idea. Japón había exigido a sus voluntarios que abandonaran Gazth Sonika sin excepción, ante la inminente guerra. Y así fue como la joven devenida en mujer por las fuerzas de las circunstancias prefirió quedarse firme en el frente de batalla mientras veía como su madre partía hacia su patria. No, a Limelda Jorg no le gustaba hablar de su pasado porque eso implicaba abrir muchas heridas que jamás cicatrizaban y también significaba admitir sus muchas debilidades.

La teniente tomó el bolso que había dejado en el piso para empezar a desocuparlo.

- Bueno, ya me aseguré de revisar las alarmas en caso de que haya combatientes perdidos en los alrededores, y aquí está la radio…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en este lugar?- inquirió la joven mientras colocaba los portarretratos nuevamente en su sitio y continuaba curioseando a su alrededor.

- Por lo menos un par de días para descansar y poder planificar que haré después.

Madlax posó su atención nuevamente en la teniente.

- Limelda…

- ¿Sí?

- Cuando veníamos de camino recibí una llamada para realizar un trabajo…

La ex oficial recordó inmediatamente el momento en que la agente había atendido el celular cuando estaban de camino en el jeep. Algo que había llamado poderosamente su atención había sido el trato casual y amistoso que la joven tenía con quien parecía ser su contacto o jefe.

- ¿Aja…?

- Pero he decidido no cumplir con ese trabajo.

Limelda dejó todo por un momento para mirar a la joven extrañada.

- ¿Por qué Madlax?

- Porque esta vez, sí quiero tener mi cita.

La respuesta bastante inesperada logró sonrojar levemente a la teniente quien se limitó a sonreír.

- Pues ya que has sacrificado una misión, me aseguraré de cumplirte. No será lo más apetitoso, pero algo podremos hacer con todo esto.

Madlax permaneció en silencio y vacilante por unos segundos, abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo más pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Limelda continuó hablando sin haberse percatado de ese breve gesto.

- En fin iré a ducharme y a ponerme algo presentable para la cena.

- Okay.

- Y ya sabes…si te hace falta ropa puedes usar la mía.

- Gracias, yo tengo algo en mi mochila.

- Vengo ahora entonces.- Limelda se dirigió a su habitación y luego al baño.

La mujer no podía evitar cierta mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo. La situación en la que se encontraba como fugitiva y desertora sumada al hecho de que tenía bajo su mismo techo a quien había sido su enemiga y no sólo eso, sino quien también era la asesina y agente más peligrosa del país, conformaba un cuadro bastante intranquilo. Su ofrecimiento de amistad hacia esa chica era sincero, pero la duda siempre quedaba flotando en el aire, de si Madlax era recíproca con la sinceridad. La conducta en general de la joven era muy confusa por momentos y no permitía una fácil lectura de sus acciones o intenciones.

Entró en su habitación para quitarse la ropa y buscar las cosas necesarias para el baño. Antes de sacarse el mameluco que lucía desgarrado debido a todo el ajetreo en la selva, tanteó en uno de sus bolsillos su Beretta. Se debatió por unos segundos en sí debía llevarla consigo al baño y luego mantenerla consigo, pero finalmente decidió guardarla en el cajón de una de las mesas de noche, previo chequeo de su carga.

La ducha fue breve, y una vez de regreso en su habitación buscó entre la escasa ropa que allí tenía lo más acorde para el momento. Después de terminar de calzarse sus jeans se dispuso a salir del cuarto mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con una toalla.

- ¡Aahh..! Me vino bien la ducha.- suspiró distraída hasta que su mirada se topó con una figura esbelta cubierta por un vestido rojo de seda que le ofrecía una copa de vino. La mujer quedó estupefacta ante semejante visión y no logró disimular la sorpresa y admiración que se escapaban de sus ojos.

- ¿Gustas? – preguntó Madlax aproximándose con la copa.

- Sí, por supuesto…- respondió Limelda mientras aceptaba la invitación- Luces espectacular Madlax. – agregó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al tiempo que bebía un sorbo. – Lástima que aquí no tenga algo más presentable, ahora siento que no estoy vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión, mientras que tú…

- No te hagas tanto problema, sólo tengo puesto algo que encontré en mi mochila. Y tú no luces nada mal.- agregó la joven dándole un vistazo de arriba abajo al jean ajustado de tiro bajo y la camisa negra entallada que vestía la mujer.

- Pues parece que sales bien equipada.- Limelda la seguía observando de reojo mientras continuaba bebiendo. Trataba por todos los medios de mantener la discreción en su mirada pero Madlax no le hacía la tarea fácil. Era como si la joven supiese perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la teniente y jugase de manera deliberada con sus formas delineadas por ese manto rojo.

- Con mi trabajo tengo que estar siempre lista.- replicó Madlax con total normalidad mientras terminaba de beber su copa.

Limelda sintió como si en esa frase hubiese más de un sentido y nuevamente la duda volvió a invadirla. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el juego de esa muchacha? ¿Era esa su naturaleza o sólo la fachada seductora de agente de la cual no podía separarse? Era la tercera vez que la joven se le presentaba vestida de esa manera. Y ninguna de esas ocasionespodían tildarse de normales, incluída la que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

- ¿Y qué tenemos para cenar?

- Traje las provisiones del jeep y en la alacena de la cocina también hay algo. Iré a chequear. - Limelda fue hasta la cocina para revisar que era lo que realmente tenían para comer.

El celular de Madlax comenzó a sonar. La muchacha dejó rápidamente la copa en un mueble cercano y fue hasta la mochila para chequear el teléfono. Sin darle demasiada importancia lo apagó.

La teniente se asomó a la sala algo extrañada.

-¿Sonó algún teléfono?

- Mi celular.- respondió la agente guardando el aparato entre sus pertenencias.

- ¿Madlax, estás segura de que no te meterás en problemas por no acudir a tu misión?

- No te preocupes, ya me encargaré de eso…Además no es algo muy importante y urgente.

Antes de apagar el aparato había logrado divisar la identificación de su llamada. En efecto se trataba de SSS y de seguro el motivo de la misma era en relación con el trabajo que le habían encomendado. Pero no estaba dispuesta a recibir interrupciones en la primera noche que había decidido dedicarse a sí misma. Ese trabajo podía seguir esperando.

Para no seguir preocupando a Limelda y que la mujer continuara inquiriendo sobre el asunto, Madlax entró en la cocina para chequear las provisiones. La mujer morena aún conservaba en su semblante restos de preocupación por la llamada.

- No quiero parecer insistente…pero si tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo, no me gustaría seguir entreteniéndote…

- Ya te dije que podré hacerme cargo luego. – respondió la joven con total seguridad acercándose a la teniente.

- Si tú lo dices…- Limelda se hizo a un lado - Mira, tenemos arroz, algo de vegetales y también atún. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece perfecto.

- Con esto entonces podemos preparar la cena…¿Me ayudas?

- Sí, por supuesto.

La joven empezó con los preparativos, mientras Limelda le alcanzaba los utensilios necesarios. Ni bien Madlax se vio equipada, empezó a cortar los vegetales bajo la profunda mirada de la ex oficial.

- Parece que te gusta cocinar.

- Aja…¿Y a ti no?

Limelda buscó una cacerola en la alacena mientras Madlax seguía ocupada a sus espaldas. Miró sobre sus hombros para seguir observándola afanada en su tarea culinaria. Por más que quisiera le costaba muchísimo poder apartar su vista de la joven.

- No tengo tiempo y me temo que no soy muy buena.

- Yo puedo enseñarte si quieres.

- ¿De veras? Eso me gustaría mucho. – afirmó la teniente mientras llenaba la olla con agua para poner a cocinar el arroz.

La ex oficial volvió a apartarse para quedar detrás de la joven y poder tener un panorama más completo de su huésped. Madlax giró para ver donde se encontraba su anfitriona y Limelda para disimular, fue en busca de la botella de vino que ya estaba abierta. Trajo la copa de Madlax que había quedado en la sala y procedió a servir. La mujer se aproximó a la joven con curiosidad ofreciéndole el vino.

- ¿Y qué preparas?

- Un arroz salteado, le agregué los vegetales y el atún. Es uno de los platos que sirven en el restaurant chino cerca de mi casa. – la joven tomó la copa e hizo el gesto para hacer un brindis. – Por nuestra amistad.- agregó.

- Por nuestra amistad entonces, salud.- replicó Limelda levantando su copa sonriendo.

Después del brindis, la teniente había ido llevando los platos a la sala para dejar la mesa lista. Al rato, volvió a acercarse a la joven al ver que la comida parecía ya estar casi lista.

- Vaya, nunca hubiese imaginado que de unas latas y unas provisiones militares pudiera resultar una cena gourmet.

- Espero que te guste.- dijo Madlax mientras sacaba del fuego la sartén con su improvisada cena.

- Estoy segura que así será…¿Ya está lista?

- Aja.

- Perfecto, entonces sígueme.- y haciéndole un ademán, se dirigió a la sala.

Madlax llevaba con cuidado la sartén en sus manos mientras observaba como Limelda le abría el paso corriendo algunas cajas que estaban en el camino. Mientras seguía a su anfitriona muy de cerca esquivando ágilmente los obstáculos, una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en su labios.

"Espero que esta cena valga realmente el que me saltee mi misión…"

_CONTINUARÁ_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Limelda acomodó dos almohadones a cada lado de una mesita ratona, mientras Madlax aguardaba con la cena humeante. La ex oficial trató de disimular el efecto inquietante que su huésped le causaba con la mirada intensa y la sonrisa que a primera vista lucía candorosa pero que encerraba una picardía innegable. Haciendo acopio de su disciplina ante la muy distrayente imagen de la joven ataviada de rojo, comento:

- Como verás, esta casa es pequeña y a falta de un comedor, tengo esta mesita en la sala.- la teniente tomó asiento en uno de los cojines.- Siempre me sirve de excusa mi herencia japonesa.

- Jejeje, eso iba a decirte.- la agente se dispuso a servir ambos platos de manera abundante y dejó la sartén a un costado en el piso, luego procedió a sentarse de lado a causa de su vestido.

- Espero que tu atuendo no se arruine por tener que sentarte en el suelo.

- Ya lo he usado estando en el medio de la jungla, así que no hay problema.

- Eso es verdad…tienes gustos muy peculiares en cuanto indumentaria para el combate.

- Digamos que no me gusta lo convencional.- dijo la chica dirigiendo una mirada penetrante a la teniente.

- Ya veo. – Limelda soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a su alrededor y por último posaba sus ojos en el tentador menú e igualmente tentadora visita.- Lástima, todavía te debo las velas y una vestimenta apropiada para corresponder a la tuya y a esta cena que luce deliciosa.

La mujer procedió a comer mientras la joven la observaba con anticipación.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Madlax, esto está delicioso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Es muy sencillo…

- Tus habilidades culinarias se equiparan con las de agente, son excepcionales

- Exageras un poco.- respondió la agente con una risita mientras devoraba su parte.

En los momentos siguientes, la única conversación que mantuvieron fue el ruido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla intercalado con los sorbos de las copas. Al rato, la ex oficial limpiaba su plato de los últimos granos de arroz.

- ¿Ves que no exageraba? Ya terminé.- Limelda mostró triunfante su plato vacío sintiéndose satisfecha de haber podido ingerir una comida completa después de haber estado tantos días en medio de la selva alimentándose magramente.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.- comentó la joven terminando su plato mientras Limelda llenaba nuevamente las copas con más vino. - Así que así son las citas, eh. – agregó mirando con detenimiento los movimientos de la teniente.

- Aja, como ves, no hay nada de misterioso ni de prodigioso. Sólo dos personas compartiendo y pasando un buen rato.

- ¿Y qué otras cosas pueden hacerse? – Madlax colocó sus codos en la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos.

Limelda no sabía hasta que punto era cierto que la muchacha era una completa ignorante sobre el tema, pero poner en duda esa cuestión sería arruinar el breve momento de distracción que estaban teniendo. Así que decidió dejarse llevar y continuar con el juego.

- Hmm, todo depende del sitio y de la confianza que se tengan las personas. Pueden seguir hablando, o pueden bailar, en fin…- y sin querer entrar en otros detalles se detuvo por un momento dubitativa. - ¿Y qué te ha parecido hasta ahora?

- Me gusta.- La joven permaneció pensativa por un instante hasta que decidió retomar la conversación con algo de timidez.- Limelda…

- ¿Uhum? – exclamó la teniente bebiendo de su copa.

- ¿En las citas las personas también se besan, cierto?

La pregunta tomó a Limelda con la guardia baja y ante la sorpresa casi se atraganta con el vino.

- Ahem…bueno, como te dije…todo depende de cuánto se gusten y de la confianza que se tengan. En el caso de una primera cita, no siempre logras besar a tu acompañante.- la teniente no sabía cómo habían aterrizado en ese tema y tampoco tenía muy en claro cuáles eran los planes de Madlax. Debía admitir que si la joven tenía algún tipo de intención que implicara algo más que una simple conversación, ella no iba a oponerse y de cierta manera le aliviaba el que fuera la otra y no ella quien diera el primer paso. Negar la atracción que sentía hubiese sido engañarse a sí misma pero dada su situación ante Madlax, querer tener algún tipo de iniciativa con la joven no le parecía del todo correcto.

- Porque yo he besado sin estar en una cita…- agregó la agente conservando aún su aire pensativo.

- Para besar a alguien no hace falta haber estado en una cita, pero ya veo que tú ya lo sabes. ¿Pero sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Debe ser que porque en una cita uno busca lucir bien y te encuentras en un sitio agradable y además buscas de conocer a la otra persona…

- ¿Aja…?

- Que cuando llega el momento del beso, es muy anticipado y especial si realmente te gusta esa persona. Es por eso que es diferente a la situación que tú dices.

- Entiendo…

Limelda se puso de pie, recogió los platos de la mesa y también tomó la sartén del piso.

- ¿Hmm, sabes? Creo que entre las provisiones hay unas frutas enlatadas que podrían servirnos de postre. No te muevas que las busco en un momento.

- Está bien.

La teniente fue a la cocina, depositó los platos en la pileta y soltó un largo suspiro. El camino por el cual Madlax estaba llevando la conversación había logrado ponerla nerviosa y no quería mostrar ningún signo de turbación frente a la agente. Retomó la compostura y buscó las latas con las frutas y unas copas donde servirlas. Al rato regresó a la sala con el postre improvisado.

- Toma.- le extendió la copa a la joven que todavía seguía sumida en sus cavilaciones.

- Gracias, lucen muy bien.

- Si le sientes el sabor curioso, es que tienen vino.

Madlax probó un bocado y la expresión de su rostro denotó que le gustaba.

- Están muy ricas.- dijo mientras continuaba comiendo.

- Para ser de lata no están mal.- la ex oficial observaba a Madlax mientras también comía sus frutas. Y después de un instante de silencio empleado en la degustación del postre, Limelda volvió a hablar.

- ¿Madlax?

- ¿Sí?

- Te noto distante…si estás cansada sólo tienes que decírmelo.

- No, estoy bien y me gusta mucho esta velada.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

Limelda terminó sus frutas y tomó de la copa el jugo de las mismas mezclado con el vino. Madlax imitándola hizo lo mismo.

- Dime Madlax…¿Tienes algún plan para tu futuro? Digo, ahora que el líder de Enfant ha muerto me parece que no debe quedarle mucho a la guerra civil…- la voz de la teniente sonaba seria mientras dejaba en la mesa la copa vacía con la cuchara dentro.

- Aún no he pensado en eso. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Yo tampoco lo sé, después de todo soy una desertora así que no puedo regresar al ejército.

- ¿Y de seguro deben estar buscándote, cierto?

- No lo dudaría, hice bien en quedarme con esta casa, siempre me ha servido cuando he necesitado ocultarme por un tiempo.

Madlax seguía con la mirada perdida como si un pensamiento ocupara su mente sin permitirle enfocarse en otra cosa. Luego, como si hubiese logrado tomar una decisión, volvió la atención hacia su anfitriona.

- Limelda…

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

La mujer se sorprendió momentáneamente y al ver que su invitada esperaba la respuesta, trató de disimular su turbación.

- Uh, sí…claro…

La joven se puso de pie y al instante estaba tomando asiento al lado de la teniente. Acomodó su vestido y sin querer o tal vez sí, una de sus piernas quedó al descubierto debido al tajo que recorría el largo total de la falda. Limelda la miraba con detenimiento como si estuviese presa de un hechizo.

- ¿Sucede algo?- inquirió la joven al ver la expresión de embelesamiento que mostraba la teniente en su semblante. La mujer tragó saliva y al instante se aclaró la garganta saliendo momentáneamente del trance.

- No, nada. Sólo pensando en la situación en la que estamos ahora…¿Tú también eres una fugitiva de la justicia, cierto?

- Sí, Enfant inventó unos cargos contra mí…- la muchacha echó hacia atrás lalarga cabellera que cubría sus hombros y miró hacia abajo por un momento, recordando brevemente las circunstancias en las cuales se habían dado esas falsas acusaciones.

- Es verdad, recuerdo haber escuchado la noticia mientras me infiltraba en las frecuencias de radio del ejército. – Limelda también hizo un breve silencio.- Madlax…

- ¿Sí? – lo ojos violetas de la agente voltearon nuevamente hacia la mujer.

- ¿Tienes en dónde ocultarte?

- Por el momento no. La última vez que estuve en mi apartamento ya no era un lugar seguro.

- No, claro…entiendo…es que…Lo que quiero decir es…

- ¿Ajá?

- Pues si no tienes a quien acudir y tampoco tienes donde esconderte, podrías quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees.- Limelda sintió como si un peso se le quitase de encima al poder terminar esa frase. Si durante ese breve tiempo desde que habían llegado a la casa, había tenido alguna duda con respecto a la conducta de Madlax, después de esta cena ya se le había dispersado. Después de todo había conseguido lo que tanto había querido, acercarse a la joven y poder comunicarse con ella sin que fuera necesario que un arma estuviese de por medio. Arruinar esa experiencia por sus cavilaciones psicóticas hubiese sido totalmente estúpido. Ya no tenía nada que perder, sólo le quedaba seguir apostando y esperar los resultados del juego.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿No sería una molestia para ti?- Madlax no podía negar su sorpresa ante semejante invitación y gracias a la percepción emocional que tenía, sabía que la mujer no escondía ninguna intención hostil.

- No, para nada…después de todo somos amigas. Y además no tendrías que estar sola.

- Realmente te lo agradezco mucho.

- No me lo agradezcas, sólo hago lo que una amiga haría.

Madlax sonrió y en silencio observó a la mujer por un instante que pareció eterno. Limelda le sostuvo la mirada y sentía que podía perderse dentro de esos orbes violetas que parecían estar penetrando hasta su fibra más íntima. La joven se le acercó unos centímetros sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Limelda sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y continuó mirando a la chica con expectativa. Madlax se arrimó aún más.

- Madlax…- susurró Limelda de manera casi inaudible.

- ¿Uhm? – apenas musitó la joven con un sonido irreconocible, y casi cerrando los ojos.

- ¿E-estás segura…de esto? – la teniente tartamudeó un instante tratando de soltar las palabras correctas sin saber si esa pregunta era para la agente o para ella misma.

Un "sí" cargado de total seguridad y vehemencia fue la respuesta fugaz que recibió antes de verse envuelta en el beso de la joven. Limelda precisó de unos segundos para reaccionar, el tiempo necesario para que la duda la dejara en paz y se pudiese entregar con entusiasmo rodeando con un abrazo firme a Madlax. La agente respondió al mismo acariciándole la espalda y haciendo más profundo su beso. Al cabo de un rato la duda volvió a dar su embestida y Limelda se separó mirando con turbación a su compañera.

- Esto no está bien…- comenzó a decir, tratando de sonar convincente para su propia consciencia –Apenas ayer éramos enemigas y traté de matarte…y además fui yo quien disp…- agregó haciendo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Madlax tomó su brazo para frenarla.

- No…- dijo la joven, denotando en su voz una mezcla de súplica y orden.

- ¿Uh?

- Limelda, el ayer quedó en el pasado…Hoy somos tú, yo, aquí, ahora…

La mujer quedó perpleja ante las palabras pronunciadas por la muchacha.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Por supuesto.

Otra vez esa resolución y convicción en la voz de Madlax que podía acallar a la más rebeldes de las vacilaciones. Limelda se limitó a sonreír recuperando la compostura.

- Entonces…¿Hay algo más que quisieras hacer en tu cita? – preguntó cambiando la inseguridad de su voz por un tono más seductor y ronco.

- Tal vez…-fue la respuesta de una Madlax sonrojada levemente.

- Okay…- Limelda empezó a besar a la joven de manera intermitente en el rostro y los labios.- Sólo te advierto que si tú no pones límites yo tampoco los pondré.- agregó mientras depositaba un piquito en la nariz de la muchacha.

- Los límites no me interesan.- aclaró la joven antes de tomar posesión de los labios de la teniente con un beso profundo. La mujer se entregó al mismo despojada de todo temor mientras sus manos se hundían en los tupidos cabellos de la muchacha profesándole suaves caricias. Limelda se separó por un instante y dejándole un recorrido de breves besos en la mejilla, se aproximó a su oído.

- Madlax, no sé si estoy soñando.- dijo susurrando.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tú, aquí, conmigo…de seguro todo es sólo un sueño…

- No, no lo es.- replicó la muchacha con su característica decisión mientras le besaba la mejilla.

- Entonces, pellízcame para comprobar si es cierto.- dijo la teniente casi desafiante mientras soltaba una risita ahogada.

- ¿Y qué tal si en vez de pellizcarte hago esto?- Y antes de que Limelda pudiese preguntar algo, Madlax comenzó a morderle delicadamente el cuello.

- El que me despierte ahora lo mato.- exclamó la mujer dejando que la joven recorriese su cuello entre mordiscos y besos.

Mientras el itinerario de Madlax continuaba, Limelda hizo contacto visual con la pierna de la joven, que el pronunciado tajo del vestido había dejado al descubierto. Algo titubeante, posó su mano y comenzó a acariciarla. La muchacha le tomó la mano y comenzó a guiarla por debajo del vestido. Limelda dejó escapar una ligera exclamación de sorpresa pero viendo que la joven continuaba pautándole sin vacilación alguna el camino a recorrer, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar mientras sentía como el tibio aliento de su compañera en su cuello parecía mezclarse con el calor que comenzaba a invadir la sala en ese preciso momento. Una exclamación gutural expulsada de la garganta de Madlax combinada con una contracción de sus caderas no sólo fueron los indicadores de que había sabido interpretar los comandos de la joven, sino que se convirtieron en la seña definitiva para que reaccionara súbitamente y maniobrara a Madlax quedando sobre ella en el suelo. Otro suspiro exhalado en su oído y Limelda comenzó a levantarle el vestido para recorrer su figura mientras seguía concentrada en el punto donde su mano había sido llevada.

-Teniente, no hay prisa…me quedaré contigo toda la noche.- dijo Madlax entre suspiros, dándole una mirada divertida.

Limelda la observó estupefacta por un momento hasta que se detuvo haciendo consciencia de su arrebato.

- Disculpa…es que yo…- la ex oficial empezó a sentir como se encendían sus mejillas a causa de la turbación momentánea.

- ¿Para qué apresurarnos? – Inquirió la agente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- y diciendo eso giró hasta quedar encima de Limelda.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres bastante rápida para tu primera cita? – preguntó Limelda soltando un suspiro abrumada por el asalto violento que sus sentidos y emociones estaban recibiendo con cada uno de los gestos que producía la joven.

- Hmm no…nunca tuve una cita. ¿Recuerdas?- Madlax logró mascullar mientras mordía la oreja de Limelda y volvía a guiar la mano de ésta por debajo de su vestido.

- Cierto que esta es la primera que tienes. Pero no te preocupes que a mí me han acusado de lo mismo.- Limelda cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse al tiempo que se preguntaba si la verdadera intención de la agente era enloquecerla diciendo una cosa y luego haciendo lo contrario. Lo cierto era que Madlax quería estar en control de la situación y segundos antes, la reacción arrebatada de Limelda había sido una señal de alerta. Dejar que la teniente actuara llevada por sus impulsos más inmediatos significaba que ella misma cayera en la trampa de ese desenfreno tentador y si bien el fin último seguía siendo el mismo, había una gran diferencia en controlar a ser controlada.

- ¿De ser muy rápida?

- Ajá, especialmente cuando alguien me gusta mucho.- y respondiendo eso, con su mano libre Limelda retiró el cabello de los hombros de la joven.

Madlax comenzó a acariciar la melena negra de su compañera y la miró con una expresión que combinaba una mezcla de ternura y picardía.

- ¿Y yo te gusto Limelda?

La mujer estaba demasiado ocupada besando el cuello de la muchacha, pero entre beso y beso logró responderle.

- ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿La respuesta larga o la corta?

- No tengo apuro, así que escojo la larga.

- Me alegro porque la larga es mucho más interesante y precisa que la corta. Pero la respuesta es sí y pronto te dejaré saber cuánto.- Limelda continuó su ruta hasta llegar a los hombros y allí siguió prodigando su cuota de besos y delicados mordiscos.

- ¿Sabes? – Madlax preguntó susurrándole al oído.

- ¿Uhum?

- Estás haciendo de mi primera cita algo muy memorable.

- Espero que no te conformes con sólo una…

- No, podremos tener todas las que queramos…

Limelda se detuvo por un momento esbozando un rictus serio en su semblante.

- Madlax, antes de que sigamos dime una cosa…

La muchacha continuaba ofreciéndole besos y caricias y de manera muy distraída logró soltar con tono de pregunta un "aja".

- ¿Cuándo aceptaste viajar conmigo en el jeep, ya tenías decidido lo que querías hacer?

- Sí.

La afirmación sonó clara y cristalina, impregnada de la misma fuerza que las respuestas anteriores, desprovista de duda alguna. Limelda la miró detenidamente tratando de escrutar el mínimo indicio de incertidumbre o falsedad, pero el rostro de la muchacha se mostraba tan vehemente como su voz.

- Es que jamás hubiera imaginado que te interesara de esta manera y más con todo lo que te he hecho…

Madlax posó su dedo índice en los labios de Limelda, intentando callarla.

- Shhh…olvida por ahora el pasado. Y aunque no puedas imaginarlo…no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza desde que te conocí.- y luego de decir eso, la joven volvió a besar a la teniente.

Sin soltarla, Limelda giró para quedar encima de Madlax, mientras ésta le acariciaba el rostro y continuaba besándola. Limelda se separó por un instante, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y le devolvió una mirada tierna acompañada de una sonrisa.

- Tú también has invadido mis pensamientos y cuando todo me era confuso, lo único real siempre fuiste tú.

Madlax sostuvo el rostro de Limelda entre sus manos sin despegarle los ojos de encima. En ese instante volvió a recordar la razón por la cual había elegido a esa mujer como la guardiana del recuerdo de su existencia. Quizás en su momento había sido una decisión apresurada, un último impulso ante el temor de desaparecer y no dejar una huella en el mundo, pero ahora podía ver las cosas con mayor nitidez. Limelda siempre había creído en ella, aún cuando parecía odiarla y repudiarla, cuando su único objetivo era destruirla, siempre había creído en ella. Cada vez que había pronunciado su nombre, cada vez que la había enfrentado en un duelo, en cada momento que la acechaba y la perseguía, había reafirmado su existencia más que nadie. Estar a su lado la hacía sentirse viva, la hacía sentirse humana.

- Yo también voy a demostrarte cuanto me gustas.- afirmó Madlax pronta a continuar con sus besos.

Limelda se sonrió y antes que la muchacha prosiguiera, se puso de pie.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces entonces en un sitio más cómodo? – le extendió la mano a Madlax para ayudarla a pararse.

- Es tu casa Limelda, tú elige el lugar que te parezca.

La teniente aún sosteniendo la mano de la agente, inició el camino hacia su habitación.

- Eso no es ningún problema, ven…Al menos ya sé que esta noche no me tocará el sofá que no es muy cómodo, porque pensaba ofrecerte la cama de mi habitación.

- Eres muy buena anfitriona.

Madlax se detuvo de repente y Limelda la miró con cierta confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo quería observarte.- acotó Madlax rodeándole la cintura.

- ¿Uh?

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy hermosa.- añadió mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Limelda.

- Se escucha muy bien cuando viene de ti…tú también lo eres.

La joven siguió contemplándola en silencio por un breve instante, hasta que volvió a tomarle la mano.

- Ahora sigamos nuestro camino.- dijo quebrando la pausa y dejándose guiar por la teniente nuevamente.

- No me lo tienes que decir dos veces.

Limelda abrió la puerta de la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por los rayos de luna que se filtraban a través de las hendijas de la persiana. Se dirigió hacia una de las mesas de noche y encendió la lámpara que allí se encontraba. Ahora el cuarto lucía invadido por una luz tenue que a lo sumo lograba esparcirse en el perímetro inmediato. La teniente tomó asiento en la cama, se sacó las zapatillas y volteó su mirada hacia Madlax que todavía permanecía parada en la puerta envuelta en la penumbra. Dando unas palmadas sobre la cama, Limelda le indicó que se aproximara a sentarse a su lado. Madlax acató el comando.

- Madlax…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por aceptarme como tu amiga.

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron con una chispa de ternura. Tomándole las manos se dispuso a responder:

- Gracias a ti por haberme dado la posibilidad de tener mi primera cita.

Luego de un instante de contemplación mutua acompañado de pequeñas caricias y sonrisas cómplices, Limelda se animó a hablar.

- Realmente me gustas mucho Madlax…- y para hacer aún más convincentes sus palabras se aproximó a la joven y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Madlax exhaló un suspiro al sentir como los labios de Limelda iban dejando un recorrido húmedo mientras delimitaban el territorio expuesto por el escote del vestido. Con los ojos aún cerrados empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Limelda, tanteando de manera instintiva la prenda. Al sentir que lograba zafar el último botón, Madlax procedió a iniciar ella misma el sendero de besos por el cuello de su compañera al tiempo que le iba retirando de manera lenta la blusa ya abierta. La piel morena y suave de Limelda se fue revelando ante el tacto y los labios de Madlax, que la transitaban sin pausa. Las manos de la joven recorrían el torso de la teniente y moldeaban sus pechos con suaves caricias. Entre beso y beso, Madlax esbozó una pícara sonrisa ante los suspiros y otras reacciones reflejas que su compañera iba manifestando como respuesta inmediata a sus acciones. De pronto, la agente encontró interrumpida su senda al toparse con la cadena que sostenía los _dogtags _de Limelda. Y sujetándolos entre sus dedos los miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Tú también usas esto?- preguntó la joven con un tono cargado de curiosidad pueril.

- ¿Uh?- Limelda permanecía con los ojos cerrados aún atrapada en el trance, sin comprender muy bien de que le estaba hablando la muchacha ni porque se había detenido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una Madlax cuyo interés estaba focalizado en las simples placas de identificación que colgaban de su cuello. - ¿Te refieres a los _dogtags_? Sí, todos los militares los usamos.- respondió mientras empezaba a besar la mejilla de Madlax tratando de acaparar nuevamente su atención.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Costumbre supongo…Es nuestra identificación. - se aproximó a los labios de la joven con cortos besos y delicados mordiscos en un intento por retomar lo que estaban haciendo hasta hacía escasos segundos atrás.

Limelda no tenía intenciones de darle a Madlax una clase sobre que eran y para que se utilizaban los _dogtags_. Además suponía que la agente ya tenía ese conocimiento debido a su trabajo. De hecho así era y la curiosidad de la joven no pasaba justamente por su ignorancia sino más bien por una sensación de deja vu. Durante mucho tiempo había llevado consigo unas placas similares que habían pertenecido a su padre y que luego habían resultado ser el memento de una tragedia que había signado su propia existencia. Sabía muy bien que todos los militares los usaban, que allí llevaban grabados su nombre, grupo sanguíneo y hasta la religión; que eran la única manera de identificar los cuerpos de los soldados en caso que murieran y quedaran irreconocibles. Sabía que en cierta medida esas dos placas de metal certificaban la existencia de alguien que estaba dispuesto a morir en medio de la batalla. Madlax había visto muchos _dogtags_ en su vida, había visitado la cama de otros militares en el pasado y se había topado con esas placas en circunstancias similares. El recuerdo de Gwen Mc Nichol atravesó su mente fugazmente y de nuevo la sensación de deja vu recorrió su espina dorsal como un escalofrío.

Madlax se separó momentáneamente de Limelda y la miró con una mezcla de seriedad y consternación.

- Pero tú eres ahora una desertora, no creo que te convenga tener nada que te identifique…

- Lo sé...supongo que todavía no asimilo que mi identidad de militar quedó atrás junto con mi deserción.

- Yo te puedo ayudar con eso…- Madlax pegó un tirón y desprendió la cadena con los _dogtags._- Listo, ya no eres más la teniente Jorg.

- Pero no creo que ahora como civil sea tan interesante para ti.

- Te equivocas Limelda, no me interesa tu rango.- La joven dejó resbalar las placas de entre sus dedos hasta dejarlas caer al piso. Limelda siguió con la vista el recorrido que hicieron. En el instante que el metal hacía su impacto contra la madera, Madlax volvía a adueñarse de la anatomía de la teniente para demostrarle entre besos y caricias cual era su verdadero interés. Con movimientos rápidos la joven se despojó de sus zapatos que quedaron tirados en medio del cuarto. Y con otro movimiento más rápido aún empujó a Limelda hasta dejarla recostada mientras se afanaba en la tarea de desabrocharle el jean. La teniente inhaló hondo entretanto sentía como el pantalón se deslizaba por sus piernas hasta dejarla totalmente libre. El entusiasmo de la joven agente le resultaba apabullante y en cuanto comenzó a sentir como los delgados dedos comenzaban filtrarse debajo de sus panties, la detuvo con delicadeza.

- Me parece que tú estás jugando con ventaja…- le susurró con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

- ¿De qué hablas Limelda?

- De esto…- respondió la teniente señalando el vestido que la joven aún llevaba puesto.

- Aaaah…bueno es todo tuyo…

Y antes que Madlax pudiera acotar algo más, Limelda maniobró a la joven para que quedara sentada mientras ella se acomodaba de frente apoyada en sus rodillas. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se propuso hacer sufrir un poco a la joven y pagarle con su propia moneda. Deslizó sus manos desde el cuello hasta los hombros de la muchacha, enredando sus dedos en los finos breteles hasta que los retiró de su camino. Acto seguido, inició un recorrido sobre la espalda hasta que palpó el cierre del vestido. La francotiradora no pudo evitar que una expresión de triunfo se filtrara en su rostro al notar la súplica silenciosa en los ojos de Madlax mientras bajaba el cierre con pausa deliberada.

-Ya veo que te gusta jugar...- suspiró Madlax.

-Ahora sí ya estamos en términos iguales. ¿No te parece? - respondió la teniente mientras su boca se posaba sobre la clavícula de la joven y descendiendo se perdía en la voluptuosidad de sus pechos. Instantes después, una mancha roja de seda descansaba en el piso junto a los _dogtags_, mientras las dueñas de sendos objetos se recreaban mutuamente en un juego sensual de placer. Manos entrelazadas, labios húmedos, ardientes y ávidos por saborearse al unísono. Limelda recorrió cada centímetro de Madlax, tratando de grabar en su propia piel cada rincón de ese cuerpo hermoso que ella reconoció que podía ser más peligroso que cualquier arma que había manejado hasta ese entonces. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba. Al fin había alcanzado al enigma que persiguió incansablemente como si estuviese poseída y ahora sólo deseaba entregarse al frenesí de su victoria.

-Al fin eres mía, Madlax.

_CONTINUARÁ_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Al cabo de un par de horas, Limelda se encontraba contemplando la figura durmiente de Madlax que se hallaba envuelta en su melena dorada y escasamente cubierta por las sábanas. Girando su mirada hacia el costado de la cama, en el piso aun yacían las prendas que habían sido descartadas en el arrebato de la pasión. El vestido rojo de Madlax lucía ante los ojos de Limelda como un charco de sangre cubriendo sus _dogtags._ La metáfora visual se le antojó apropiada, después de todo su yo como teniente había dejado de existir en el preciso instante que había disparado contra su superior. La mujer se levantó sigilosamente para no despertar a su compañera, tomó la bata que guardaba en su ropero y se aproximó al sillón que se encontraba en un rincón del cuarto para tomar asiento. Desde ese ángulo observaba la habitación completa como si ella no estuviese incluida en la escena. La cama que había pertenecido a sus padres, donde ella había sido concebida y que ahora había servido de recipiente para consumar la pasión prohíbida que sentía por esa jovencita; el viejo ropero de roble que se mantenía firme a través de los años; las mesas de noche, la madera crujiente del piso…

Muchos recuerdos empezaron a surgirle, hechos recientes y lejanos se mezclaron de manera confusa. Volvió a imaginar la sangre sobre sus placas y de repente visualizó una figura que le provocó un sudor frío. Era una mujer que sostenía un arma y que con una expresión de desconcierto llevaba su mano al abdomen que empezaba a teñirse de rojo. Limelda sacudió su cabeza tratando de espantar los demonios de su consciencia. No había sido su intención dispararle, había sido un accidente…su dedo estaba presto en el gatillo…y luego el impacto…la caída…ella no quería matarla. Su objetivo era Madlax…pero tampoco era su intención matarla…era parte del juego…Sí, un juego enfermizo…bailar le decía ella…que tonta…¿Cómo había sido posible que la líder de la Guardia de Elite cayera tan bajo? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer seria, responsable que guardaba la compostura? Limelda empezó a susurrar una seguidillas de "no" para acallar esos pensamientos que le martillaban el cerebro. Se incorporó levemente en su asiento y le echó una mirada a Madlax que continuaba dormida profundamente. ¿Y si todo era una trampa? El jeep, la cita, la cena, los besos, las palabras susurradas, el sexo, el vestido…El vestido…¿Después de todo no era ese el atuendo que Madlax usaba para matar? Empezó a sentir que el pecho se le oprimía. Se incorporó de un salto, se encaminó hacia su mesa de noche y abrió el cajón donde reposaba su Beretta. La tomó con cuidado y se quedó inmóvil por un rato. Miró nuevamente a Madlax y luego la pistola, fue y vino con sus ojos varias veces. Apoyó el cañón del arma sobre sus labios. El frío del metal recorrió su cuerpo con una especie de espasmo. Dejó breves besos a lo largo de la pistola, luego recorrió gentilmente su cuello, corrió la seda de la bata y delineó sus pechos. En el laberinto de su mente aún buscaba rastros de la Limelda militar que tenía una carrera por delante, que no conocía el fracaso. Madlax…ella era la culpable, por ella había perdido la razón, por ella se había hundido en la locura. Los ojos de la teniente estaban enajenados observando a la joven mientras su mano sostenía con firmeza la pistola. No…volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Madlax no…ella era la única que la había perdonado a pesar de todo…a pesar de haber matado a…Otra vez volvió a negar. En el recorrido frenético por sus memorias apareció él…sí él era el verdadero culpable. Carrosaur…su amante…su jefe…¿Quién había sido realmente ese hombre? Sus palabras siempre sonaban como verdaderas…¿Pero realmente lo eran? No…la única culpable era ella misma…por su orgullo, por dejarse manipular. La Beretta hizo el recorrido inverso y Limelda apoyó el caño de la misma en su sien. Sí, así sería mejor…no se merecía vivir…ni el perdón de Madlax, ni guardar su recuerdo, tampoco se había merecido el poseerla por una noche, no se merecía…¿amarla? Un solo disparo y todo acabaría, ambas quedarían liberadas, ella de sus crímenes y Madlax de su némesis. Dirigió una última mirada a la joven, observó el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración. Realmente Madlax estaba en paz durmiendo en la cama de su antigua enemiga. Limelda esbozó una sonrisa tierna mientras sentía el frío del arma contra su cabeza. Se sintió confusa, muchos sentimientos dispares se dieron cita de golpe. Amistad…rivalidad…odio…amor…A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, la persona que ella más se había empecinado en odiar, era quien la había salvado. En realidad nunca estuvo segura de si realmente la odió en algún momento, o todo el tiempo se trató de un amor confundido y vapuleado por las circunstancias y los hilos que la manipularon. Empezó a tranquilizarse, sintió que su pulso se desaceleraba y el demonio rabioso que la había poseído por ese instante empezó a alejarse. Había hecho una doble promesa…observar a esa chiquilina que estaba a su lado y ser su amiga. De jalar el gatillo en ese momento no sólo estaría faltando a su palabra sino que todo hubiese sido en vano, desde la muerte de su padre por causa de una guerra falsa hasta la muerte de esa mujer que sólo había arriesgado todo por la verdad. Sesgar su propia vida no era el camino para pagar por sus pecados, seguir con vida con el peso de lo que había hecho sí. Limelda bajó temblorosamente la mano que sujetaba la Beretta y volvió a colocarla en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Se despojó de su bata y con cuidado volvió a entrar en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, se sentía débil, exhausta y su cuerpo se hallaba todo sudado. Se recostó de frente a Madlax cuyo rostro se encontraba escondido detrás de su flequillo desordenado. Corrió con cuidado el cabello y le depositó un beso fugaz en la frente. Pensó en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, imaginó la escena de haber disparado su arma y sintió una gran furia contra sí misma. Debajo de las sábanas buscó la mano de la joven y la apretó fuerte. Mientras se disponía a conciliar algo de sueño durante las escasas horas que faltaban para el amanecer, la teniente sintió como tibias lágrimas se escapaban involuntariamente de sus ojos. Limelda observó a la joven, ignorante de la angustia de su anfitriona, y luchando por no despertarla, sollozó en silencio hasta quedar rendida por el sueño.

Por las mismas persianas que durante la noche se habían colado los rayos de luna, comenzó a abrirse camino la pálida luz del sol del amanecer. Limelda despertó de su magro sueño aun afectada por el acceso de psicosis que había padecido unas horas antes. A su lado, la joven agente aún dormía y al parecer había sentido algo de frío porque se encontraba tapada hasta el cuello. La teniente no se cansaba de observarla, de estudiarla, podía pasar así toda una eternidad y aún así nunca lograría develar el misterio de esa chica.

Un haz de luz pegó en el rostro de Madlax haciéndola agitar levemente. Limelda contuvo una risita. A los pocos instantes, la joven comenzaba a moverse y se fregaba los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima.

- ¿Ya es de día? – preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

- Aja…- respondió Limelda sonriendo.

Madlax se aproximó a la francotiradora y sin decir ninguna otra palabra comenzó a besarla. Limelda le respondió con igual entusiasmo mientras le acariciaba el rostro y el cuello.

- Gracias…- susurró Madlax separándose de su compañera por un momento.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Por lo de anoche.

- No precisas hacerlo, yo disfruté muchísimo de tu primera cita. Aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que el beso de las buenas noches se iba a extender tanto.

La joven soltó una risa cristalina y su expresión se bañó de un tinte cargado de picardía al recordar cuan largo había sido realmente ese beso y en las demás cosas en las que había derivado. De repente el rostro de Madlax se tornó más serio como si una sombra se hubiese posado sobre ella oscureciendo su natural frescura.

- Limelda…

- Dime.

- No me importa si por no haber cumplido con mi trabajo ayer…tengo problemas en el futuro.- la agente acompañó sus palabras tomando la mano de la teniente mientras jugaba de manera distraída con sus dedos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero…tú dijiste que era una misión menor…que igualmente no tenías apuro en llevarla a cabo…- Limelda la miró inquisitivamente.

- De todos modos jamás hubiese podido acatarla.- Madlax continuaba jugando con la mano de su compañera mientras mantenía la mirada fija en un punto inexistente y parecía estar absorta en pensamientos graves.

- ¿No? – preguntó la teniente invadida por la curiosidad.

La joven reforzó su negación con un movimiento rotundo de cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué?

Madlax miró directamente a los ojos de Limelda, la escrutó por un instante intentando percibir las emociones de la mujer.

- Porque jamás podría matar a la guardiana de mi existencia.

Limelda permaneció en shock mirando a Madlax incrédulamente por unos segundos. Las palabras de la muchacha aún hacían eco en su cabeza como si buscasen la forma de ser decodificadas correctamente. De su garganta no lograba articularse sonido alguno.

- Se ve que el ejército no tolera a sus desertores…- agregó la agente.

La francotiradora aún seguía estática, en realidad no le sorprendía el hecho de que su cabeza tuviera un precio, la sorpresa hubiese sido lo contrario. Lo que realmente la paralizaba era el haber sido tan…¿tonta, crédula, inocente? Le costaba encontrar el adjetivo justo para autodefinirse. ¿Cómo jamás había podido imaginarlo? ¿Cómo era posible que ella, con su instinto de guerrera, hubiese guiado al mismo lobo a su guarida? Lo que sí sabía con seguridad era que una vez más había sido presa de la emboscada más sencilla: la cama.

- ¿Entonces yo…yo era tu objetivo? – logró preguntar con voz entrecortada y temblorosa.

- Sí…

- Madlax…¿Todavía lo sigo siendo?

- Tal vez ahora yo también esté en la mira por no haber cumplido con mi trabajo.

Limelda giró bruscamente como si de repente hubiese recibido un impulso eléctrico y abrió con nerviosismo la gaveta de su mesa de noche.

- ¿Qué haces?

La pregunta de Madlax obtuvo su respuesta en el momento que la teniente le ofreció la Beretta.

- Aquí tienes.- Limelda tomó la mano de Madlax y le colocó el arma. La joven sintió el contacto frío del metal. Su mirada se posó en el letal objeto negro y luego en la teniente que aguardaba expectante y resuelta.

- Limelda…no entiendo…

- Todavía estás a tiempo de cumplir tu misión…después de todo yo ya cumplí la mía.

Madlax seguía confundida y al mismo tiempo esa reacción no la tomaba del todo por sorpresa. Era como si la teniente no pudiese despojarse de su instinto suicida que la venía dominando desde que su obsesión había hecho colisión con el duro despertar a la verdad. Y la joven era muy consciente de ese _thanatos_ que había hecho mella en la oficial y que parecía querer arrastrarla con sus garras hasta el final.

– Pero Limelda…yo te elegí a ti…no tengo a nadie más…- la voz de Madlax parecía una súplica, sus cejas arqueadas hacia arriba acompañaban el tono de sus palabras mientras que aún sostenía la Beretta en una postura que indicaba claramente su intención de no usarla.

- Ni tu agencia ni el ejército te perdonarán por esto Madlax.- Limelda parecía no escuchar a la joven, se podía percibir el nerviosismo que intentaba revestir con seriedad y hasta cierto enojo, pero su voz no dejaba de escucharse temblorosa y quebradiza.- Además ya no me importa morir. Nací en este lugar, no me importa que esta sea mi tumba.

- Pero a mí sí me importas.- interrumpió Madlax sin lograr sacar a Limelda de la letanía de sus pensamientos que automáticamente eran traducidos en palabras sonoras.

- Me permitiste darte tu primera cita…

- Me importas tú Limelda.- insistió la joven hasta que logró que la teniente le pusiese real atención. Limelda le dirigió una mirada tierna acompañada de una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Te agradezco mucho tus palabras Madlax…pero yo no valgo tanto como para que desperdicies tu carrera y tu vida.- y sin borrar ese esbozo de sonrisa de sus labios tomó la Beretta de la mano de la agente.- Si no lo haces tú, entonces lo haré yo.- Limelda miró fijamente a Madlax al tiempo que llevaba el arma a su sien. La teniente cerró sus ojos, su dedo se tensó sobre el gatillo.

- ¿Y cómo piensas matarte con un arma descargada? – preguntó Madlax en un tono casi casual tratando de subrayar la lógica de su interrogante. Limelda abrió sus ojos repentinamente con una expresión de incredulidad. Y para corroborar lo que la agente le estaba diciendo, chequeó su pistola y comprobó que efectivamente se hallaba sin la carga.

El rostro de Limelda continuaba cubierto por una mixtura de sorpresa y curiosidad a la espera de una explicación que lograra apaciguar la repentina ansiedad que la acosaba. Madlax la seguía contemplando sin haber perdido la compostura en ningún momento, soltando un suspiro apoyó su codo sobre la almohada y con la mano se sostuvo su cabeza. – Pero…yo recuerdo haberla dejado cargada anoche…- prácticamente musitó la teniente mientras seguía escrutando el arma con escepticismo.

- Aja…- Madlax acompañó su expresión asintiendo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabías que la tenía guardada en mi mesa de noche?- Limelda desvió su mirada de la Beretta hacia la joven denotando en el conjunto de su rostro un vislumbre de temor.

- Intuición tal vez…

- ¿Pero…en qué momento?

- Mientras te bañabas…

La respuesta de Madlax aclaró en un instante lo que parecía no tener una explicación a simple vista. Sin duda había sido un gran descuido de su parte, entre tantos que había tenido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a disparar en mi casa?

- No podía correr el riesgo…

- Pero yo confié en ti…- se detuvo vacilante – supongo que no puedo culparte después de todo lo que te he hecho.- Limelda sentía su confianza herida, pero en realidad lo que más estaba mancillado era su orgullo. Le había servido las oportunidades a Madlax en bandeja de plata. Ella misma se había regalado a su enemiga con los ojos cerrados. Madlax se había ganado su amistad, había entrado en su casa, la había desarmado sin que ella lo supiera, la había seducido y la había llevado a la cama. Había guiado a su enemiga al único refugio que poseía y en ningún momento había tenido el reflejo de revisarla, de asegurarse de que no estuviese armada, y todo porque simplemente "había confiado".

- No es una cuestión de confianza…- soltó Madlax en medio de un suspiro.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que han sido para mí estas últimas horas?

- No sabría decirlo…todavía podría seguir siendo tu objetivo…

- Aún lo eres de eso no hay dudas. Que yo cumpla con mi trabajo es otra cuestión.

Limelda seguía sumida en la confusión que cada palabra esbozada por Madlax le iba prodigando. No había forma de saber que era verdad y que era mentira. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar ese juego mental? Ya no importaba lo que era falso de lo real, su único deseo era acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

- Pues si lo vas a hacer no esperes más, dame al menos una muerte rápida y digna. – La francotiradora le ofreció una sonrisa leve y añadió – yo me llevaré conmigo los recuerdos de estas últimas horas.

- Ya te dije que no lo haré. – respondió Madlax con ahínco en la voz.- Y si descargué tu arma, no fue tanto por mí que lo hice…sino por ti.

- ¿Por mí?- preguntó la teniente con extrañeza.

- Aún puedo sentir tu confusión de emociones…Y no me he equivocado ¿Cierto? Esta madrugada…pensaste en hacerlo.- La joven pronunció su última frase cargada de tristeza que también se vio reflejada en su mirada.

Limelda que hasta ese momento mantenía la mirada baja tratando de ocultar la confusión que se delataba en su rostro, miró a Madlax con sorpresa. - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque pude sentirlo…Todo este tiempo te has empeñado en autodestruirte y yo me he esforzado en protegerte. – La agente no sólo hacía referencia a ese momento de arrebato que Limelda había tenido en la madrugada sino a toda la conducta que la oficial venía demostrando desde que se habían declarado rivales. Era como si buscase deliberadamente su destrucción y hubiese elegido a Madlax como su verdugo personal. Pero…¿Cómo podía Madlax acabar con la vida de quien buscando su propia muerte mantenía vivo su recuerdo?

- Eres muy dulce Madlax, pero tal vez deberías dejar que lo inminente ocurra ya de una vez.

- Nada es inminente.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro que sí.

Limelda aún no le encontraba sentido a la seguridad que emanaba de cada frase pronunciada por Madlax. Tampoco le hallaba explicación al porque la joven se empeñaba tanto en perdonarle la vida, arriesgarlo todo por salvar a su enemiga, a la persona que no había sido más que un estorbo, que sólo atraía la desgracia con su sola presencia.

- ¿Sabes?- agregó Madlax captando la atención de la teniente nuevamente.- No voy a dejar que mi profesión me siga robando la gente que me importa.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? Somos dos fugitivas y ahora no sólo buscarán matarme a mí, sino que tú también estás en peligro.

- Mi vida siempre ha sido el peligro, estoy acostumbrada. Además ya estoy en la mira por los cargos que Enfant me acusó.

- Pero eso es diferente, ahora ya es traición.- Limelda cambió el tono quebradizo de su voz por uno mucho más firme dejando notar un leve enfado hacia la inusitada terquedad de la agente.- Madlax, reconsidéralo…tienes toda una vida por delante.- y dirigiéndole una última mirada se dispuso a levantarse de la cama.

La muchacha le tomó la mano con firmeza deteniéndola a mitad de su trayecto.

- Y sin ti, no tendría sentido vivirla.

Limelda se quedó petrificada sin saber que responder, buscando algún indicio que delatara en Madlax una señal de falsedad, pero su búsqueda sólo recayó en esos ojos violáceos que no sólo no parecían mentirle sino que lograban convertir en certero cualquier argumento. La joven se le aproximó y se acurrucó contra su regazo, sintiendo como la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco de la teniente poco a poco iban retornando a la normalidad.

- ¿Limelda?

- ¿Uhm?

- Quiero tener muchas otras citas y hacer al amor contigo hasta quedar dormida en tus brazos y despertar así cada mañana. Quiero sentirme viva con cada beso y caricias tuyos. Es por eso, que no puedo permitir que mueras.

- Madlax, yo…

La joven le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Limelda sonrió de manera cómplice aún sin hallar una respuesta adecuada ante semejante declaración.

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo? – se animó a preguntar.

- Aja.- autorizó Madlax mientras su dedo pulgar delineaba la palma de su compañera.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me había sentido tan viva…

- Yo nunca me sentí tan viva.- replicó la agente.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí. – Madlax se llevó la mano de Limelda a sus labios y le depositó un suave beso.

- Gracias…

La teniente siguió pensativa mientras de manera sistemática acariciaba la suave cabellera de la joven.

- Madlax…- la voz de Limelda aún se percibía quebradiza y reflejaba el estupor provocado por las revelaciones que la muchacha le acababa de brindar.- Anoche tú dijiste que desde que te subiste al jeep tenías decidido lo que querías hacer…

- ¿Aja?

- Contéstame algo por favor, pero necesito que seas sincera…

- Dime…

- ¿Realmente esta fue tu primera cita o acaso fue un ardid para seducirme y distraerme?

Madlax se incorporó para poder mirar a los ojos a su compañera. Le clavó su mirada profundamente al tiempo que en sus labios comenzaba a curvarse una sonrisa incipiente.

- No, Limelda, no fue una treta. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad.

- ¿Enserio no consideraste el seducirme como parte de una estrategia o como la última voluntad de una condenada a muerte?

Madlax soltó un suspiro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. – Estuve en una gran encrucijada durante toda la noche. Y hasta cierto punto fui bastante egoísta…- agregó bajando la vista.

- ¿Egoísta?

- Sí…Si me decidía a llevar a cabo mi trabajo…al menos quería que fueras mía por una noche…Pero después de lo que pasó, de lo que compartimos…decidí que no podía cumplir con mi misión…

- Madlax…

- Realmente quise que pasara esto entre nosotras y no me arrepiento para nada.

- Yo tampoco. – afirmó Limelda mientras tomaba el mentón de Madlax con su mano derecha. La mirada de la francotiradora comenzó a suavizarse, desvaneciéndose de a poco el escepticismo e incredulidad que la habían empezado a ganar. La tensión de su quijada cedió y sus ojos hambrientos de devoción y deseo escudriñaron a la joven con la misma vehemencia que la noche anterior.

- Te creo Madlax.- respondió la teniente con un suspiro de alivio.

La joven agente recuperó su lugar sobre el regazo de su compañera y mientras sentía como le rozaba sus labios sobre su frente, una sonrisa cómplice se curvó en los suyos.

_CONTINUARÁ_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

A mitad de mañana, Madlax se dispuso a recorrer las inmediaciones del terreno para asegurarse tal como había hecho Limelda la noche anterior, de que ningún intruso hubiese invadido el predio. Eso y también poder encontrar un lugar alejado para devolverle las llamadas a su jefe. La joven busco el abrigo de la sombra de un árbol, allí sacó el celular de su chaqueta y marcó el número. Apenas logró sonar tres veces el teléfono y antes de que pudiera esbozar la primera sílaba de un saludo, la voz de SSS se hizo escuchar con un tono que mezclaba en partes iguales autoridad y preocupación.

_- Madlax, he estado tratando de contactarte desde anoche...¿Qué ha pasado con la misión?_

- La estoy llevando a cabo SSS.- replicó la agente con resolución.

_-__Pero te desapareciste por varias horas y ya estábamos pensando lo peor...¿Qué te pasó? _

- Me estuve ganando su confianza. No podía permitir que sospechara nada, tú sabes muy bien que el objetivo es muy astuto y también muy letal.

_- Por eso los clientes te procuraron a ti expresamente... ¿Crees que sospecha algo?_

- Para nada, la tengo bajo mi poder – Madlax afirmó mientras saludaba a la ex oficial. Limelda se encontraba en la puerta trasera de la casa con un canasto en sus manos, y le dirigió a la agente una mirada cargada de cierta curiosidad. La joven le ofreció en respuesta una sonrisa confiada. La voz de SSS la devolvió a su realidad inmediata.

_- Madlax, ten cuidado, me preocupa que no hayas optado por hacer un trabajo rápido y limpio._

- Déjalo en mis manos, sé cómo manejar esta situación.- Madlax hizo una pausa.- ¿Y por qué insistías tanto con las llamadas? Siempre dejas que me ocupe de las misiones sin interrumpirme.

_- Es que para este trabajo en particular es necesario que traigas evidencias, estos militares pueden ser muy desconfiados y no van a aceptar sólo tu palabra como prueba de que tuviste éxito._

- ¿Evidencias? ¿Te refieres a que les entregue el cuerpo?

_- Eso te lo dejo a ti decidir pero sólo procura que sea algo contundente._

- Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Y a quién debo entregarle las pruebas?

_- Te paso los datos del enlace de los clientes ahora.-_ SSS se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mientras Madlax podía escuchar el sonido del tipeo en el teclado de la computadora.- _Listo, luego chequéate el email que te envié al celular con la información. Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas._

- Perfecto, en cuanto tenga el trabajo hecho me reportaré contigo.

_- Muy bien, pero no te tardes mucho porque ya están empezando a hacer muchas preguntas._

- Está bien.

_- Estos no entienden que un buen trabajo requiere tiempo pero están muy impacientes por lidiar con el problema._

- ¿Alguna razón en particular?

_- Sí la tienen, no me la han dicho pero apuesto a que andan embarrados temiendo que la maquina letal que tan bien les sirvió ahora se les vire en su contra._

- Entiendo, admito que este objetivo ha sido un gran estorbo en mis anteriores misiones...

_-__Pues conoces de sobra su peligrosidad así que mantente alerta. Estaré pendiente de tu próximo informe._

- Está bien, y confía en mí.

_- Tú sabes que siempre lo hago._

- Adios SSS.

- _Nos vemos Madlax…_

La agente terminó la llamada y a lo lejos logró divisar a Limelda afanada en una tarea. Una vez que Madlax llegó, pudo comprobar que la francotiradora se encontraba lavando algo de ropa en la pileta que estaba resguardada bajo un alero.

- ¿Y lograste chequear el perímetro?- le preguntó mientras fregaba una de sus camisas.

- Sí y todo parece estar en orden.- Madlax le dirigió una mirada fugaz al tiempo que se acercaba con sigilo hacia la mujer.

- Bien, en cuanto termine con esto prepararé el almuerzo, pero al menos quiero dejarme una muda de ropa lista.

Madlax rodeó la cintura de Limelda por detrás y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la mujer, permaneciendo así por un momento.

- ¿Madlax…?

La joven afianzó su abrazo y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la oficial. Luego, mientras sus labios comenzaban a delinear un sendero por el cuello de la francotiradora hasta regresar a la proximidad del oído, la agente le susurró con voz confiada:

- Ya pronto estaremos libres de todo esto Limelda.

****

El sol del mediodía golpeaba perpendicularmente sobre su cabeza, haciendo que la transpiración brotara en su frente y comenzara a dispersarse por el resto de su rostro generando una comezón en sus ojos y un sabor salado en sus labios. Madlax se encontraba aferrada firmemente con ambas manos a las ásperas rocas de un precipicio, esforzándose por dar el último paso que le permitiese estar nuevamente en terreno firme. Con un rápido movimiento logró llegar a la cima, marcada por raspones en sus piernas y brazos. Se puso de pie, quitó el pelo que el viento caprichosamente colocaba sobre su cara y dirigió una mirada al jeep desvencijado que yacía en el fondo del despeñadero. Una punzada de dolor proveniente de la hinchazón del golpe que adornaba su mejilla derecha, hizo que instintivamente se llevara su mano hacia ella, mientras con la otra tanteaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sustrajo del mismo una cadena con unas chapas identificatorias y mientras jugaba con ellas entre sus dedos, echó una última mirada al escenario que se encontraba debajo. Dando media vuelta, dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró,

- Adiós Limelda Jorg.

Mientras se alejaba tomó el celular y tras buscar en sus contactos, marcó un número.

- ¿Coronel Kurtz? Habla Madlax. El trabajo ya fue completado…Ajá, sí, sí…Estoy a 5km al sur del poblado de Kabi…Está bien…aquí esperaré…Adiós.

Tras media de hora de aguardar cerca del camino, Madlax escuchó aproximarse un helicóptero que comenzó a descender en el claro, cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Un oficial que ostentaba un uniforme de alto rango secundado por otros tres soldados descendieron y se dirigieron hacia la agente ni bien la visualizaron bajo un árbol. La muchacha se puso de pie y empezó a caminar con cierta dificultad hacia los hombres que la venían observando con seriedad y curiosidad.

- Hola Coronel.- Madlax saludó al hombre que encabezaba el grupo y cuya identidad como oficial logró deducir por los rangos del uniforme.

- ¿Usted debe ser Madlax, cierto?

- Así es.

El oficial le extendió la mano a la joven al tiempo que se presentaba formalmente.

- Coronel Kurtz de la división de inteligencia del Ejército Real.- Madlax le reciprocó el gesto con un fuerte apretón.- ¿Ya podemos considerar nuestro problema resuelto?- preguntó el hombre para asegurarse nuevamente de lo que con anterioridad la agente le había confirmado en el teléfono.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿El objetivo le dio muchos problemas? Pensábamos que ayer mismo ya estaría eliminado.

- Es que conociendo su grado de letalidad, opté por ganarme su confianza. Aún así, fue un hueso bastante duro de roer.- Madlax se vio invadida por una mueca de dolor repentina y llevándose la mano hacia su rostro hizo notar aún más la huella del golpe recibido.

Kurtz estudió su rostro con detenimiento mientras la joven recuperaba la compostura del malestar.

- Ya veo que opuso resistencia.

- Se tornó agresiva mientras veníamos en el jeep.

- ¿Y al final, cómo dispuso de la desertora?- inquirió el Coronel aún intrigado por las circunstancias en las que el trabajo había sido llevado a cabo. Madlax pudo percibir cierta impaciencia en el oficial y dedujo de inmediato la razón verdadera. Más que eliminar a una desertora de alto rango, el Alto Mando del Ejército Real deseaba hacer desaparecer la evidencia del disco recuperado por Vanessa René, y que después la propia Madlax había depositado en manos de la francotiradora en una maniobra desesperada para salvar la vida de su protegida y la suya propia. Observando con cautela al Coronel mientras se enfocaba en leer su lenguaje corporal, la agente contestó:

- Mi plan era llevarla hasta un lugar algo alejado en estos alrededores pero ella comenzó a sospechar, forcejeamos y el vehículo perdió el control... así que logré dispararle cuando el jeep estaba a punto de desbarrancarse.

- Ya veo... ¿Y en dónde fue que se desbarrancó el jeep? – inquirió el Coronel mientras echaba una mirada de águila en derredor como si buscara evidencias en cada peñón y centímetro de tierra.

- En el precipicio que está allí – respondió la agente señalando hacia atrás.

Kurtz buscó con la mirada a sus soldados que se encontraban desperdigados en las inmediaciones.

- ¡Sargento! ¡Vaya e inspeccione el área! – vociferó señalando a uno de sus hombres. El soldado acató la orden con un gesto y se dirigió con los demás al lugar indicado por Madlax.

La agente los vio alejarse y comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Aquí tiene.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kurtz con gran expectativa mientras miraba el objeto que la muchacha le ofrecía.

- Los dogtags de la desertora, logre arrancárselos mientras peleábamos.

El Coronel los examinó con detenimiento delatando por apenas unos segundos su desilusión mientras los sostenía en su mano, notando que una de las chapas se hallaba perforada por el impacto de un proyectil y aún había rastro de sangre en el metal.

- Es buena evidencia pero me gustaría algo más contundente para confirmar que lo que me ha dicho es verdad.

Madlax pudo entender el significado velado de sus palabras pero permaneció inmutable. Al rato los soldados regresaron de su pesquisa y mientras hacían comentarios entre ellos, el sargento se plantó al lado del Coronel.

- Señor, acabamos de localizar el sitio del accidente y efectivamente, pudimos ver los restos de un jeep del ejército al fondo del precipicio.

- ¿Tomaron fotos? – preguntó Kurtz mirando de reojo a Madlax.

- Sí, señor.

- Está bien, antes de marcharnos sobrevolaremos el área y tomaremos más fotos. – el coronel les hizo una seña a sus hombres para que fueran preparando el helicóptero. - Parece que su historia está validada Madlax. – agregó mientras envolvía los dogtags en un pañuelo y los guardaba en la chaqueta de su uniforme.

- Hubiese traído pruebas más consistentes de no haberse complicado la situación.

- Luego enviaremos un equipo para recuperar los restos.- el coronel ya se encaminaba hacia su grupo pero se detuvo a mitad de su paso y le hizo una seña al sargento para que se aproximara. - ¿Cuán profundo es el precipicio? – le preguntó.

- Bastante y para descender se requerirá de un grupo de soldados que sean expertos en rápel.

- Está bien.- dijo Kurtz acompañando su respuesta con un suspiro que denotaba impaciencia. - Ya veo que no podremos hacer la labor de recuperación hoy. Muy bien Madlax, usted ya cumplió con su parte...estaré comunicándome con su agencia para dejarles saber que estamos satisfechos con los resultados.

- Perfecto, ahora me reportaré con ellos para informarles que la misión ha sido cumplida.

- Me parece bien, en cuanto necesitemos nuevamente de sus servicios no dudaremos en solicitarla. Hasta la vista. – y haciendo un saludo con su mano derecha, el coronel se dirigió hacia el helicóptero que ya lo aguardaba con el motor encendido.

Madlax observó como el helicóptero se elevaba y seguía su camino hacia el barranco donde en el fondo se encontraba el resultado de su trabajo. Se alejó unos pasos, con el ruido de las hélices aun repercutiendo en el ambiente. Sacó el celular de su chaqueta y marcó un número de la memoria.

- Hola SSS.- dijo mientras seguía caminando.

_- ¿Madlax, ya cumpliste la misión?- _preguntó con ansiedad la voz del otro del teléfono.

- Así es.

_- ¿Y contactaste los enlaces del ejército?_

- Acabo de estar con ellos, ya se subieron de nuevo a su helicóptero y están reconociendo la zona.- Madlax buscó la sombra de un árbol y tomó asiento, mientras con una mano abría su mochila.

_- ¿Y qué opinan de los resultados? Espero que tu evidencia haya sido contundente._

- Están satisfechos...tuve algunas complicaciones en cuanto a la evidencia...

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

- El objetivo opuso resistencia.- respondió la joven mientras buscaba con afano algo en su mochila.

_- ¿A pesar de que te habías ganado su confianza?_

- Sí, se tornó muy agresiva de repente y tuvimos un forcejeo.

_- ¿Y qué sucedió entonces con la evidencia?_

- Logre arrancarle los _dogtags_ del cuello antes que cayera el precipicio con el jeep. Ya se los entregue al Coronel Kurtz.- apoyando el celular entre su mejilla y el hombro comenzó a abrir el envoltorio de lo que parecía un chocolate.

SSS hizo una pausa midiendo sus próximas palabras-_ ¿Precipicio eh...? Entonces no quedó mucho del objetivo._

- Además del disparo que logre darle.- añadió dando un mordisco a su bocadillo.

-Claro…lo importante es que cumpliste con tu encomienda…_ Buen trabajo Madlax...te estaré contactando pronto._

- SSS...

_- ¿Sí?_

- Necesitaría un vehículo...

_- Está bien, te estaré enviando la información de donde puedes obtenerlo._

- Okay y otra cosa…

_- Dime._

- A partir de hoy voy a tomarme unas vacaciones.

_- Bueno, está bien pero que no sean muy extensas porque te estaré necesitando pronto._

- Lo sé, pero preciso tomarme un respiro, han sucedido demasiadas cosas en estos últimos tiempos.- el tono de voz de la agente sonaba genuinamente cansado y si bien la joven era consciente de que la situación del país iba a precisar de sus servicios con más frecuencia, era fundamental que ella estuviese en un estado pleno para poder realizar su desempeño.

_- Veré lo que puedo hacer pero por ahora considérate de vacaciones. En cuanto al vehículo que necesitas, dame unos minutos y te estaré llamando para darte las instrucciones._

- Gracias SSS, estaremos en contacto.

_- Nos vemos Madlax._

- Adiós.

Madlax terminó su chocolate, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el precipicio nuevamente. Echó una última mirada hacia abajo mientras llevaba su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Empezó a palpar para asegurarse que el objeto que había ocultado aún se encontraba en su sitio. Sin duda en el mercado negro podría encontrar a muchos interesados en un disco con semejante información.

"Misión cumplida" finalmente susurró lanzando un suspiro y con paso tranquilo se alejó del lugar a la espera de la llamada de su jefe.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Madlax recorría en su moto un sendero perdido en el norte del país, donde las montañas marcaban la frontera natural con la nación limítrofe. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que había llevado a cabo su última misión. Al parecer, el haber eliminado a la líder de la Guardia de Elite le había prodigado más beneficios de los que había imaginado. Por su _buena acción_ para con el país, los cargos creados por Enfant en su contra habían sido totalmente removidos. Su agencia no sólo había aprobado sus vacaciones, sino que se las habían extendido por un mes.

Sin embargo, lo que la llevaba a un lugar tan inhóspito no eran sus vacaciones sino una misión que había recibido personalmente sin intermediación de SSS. No le molestaba aceptar un trabajo pequeño y sencillo. Y más aún cuando podía aprovechar del sitio para descansar por unos días.

Su viaje terminó al llegar a una posada que encabezaba un complejo de cabañas al pie del cordón montañoso. Estacionó su moto frente al lugar y entró. La recepción era pequeña y el espacio principal lo ocupaba una fonda que servía tanto para la gente que se hospedaba en el complejo como para el viajero de paso. Madlax se adentró entre las mesas buscando a la persona que debía contactar.

Sentada en una mesa para dos en el medio de la fonda se encontraba una religiosa de largos hábitos negros y anteojos, leyendo un libro mientras bebía con tranquilidad su té. Ni bien la agente la divisó se aproximó y se le plantó expectante.

- ¿Hermana Sadaka? – preguntó Madlax.

- ¿Sí? – respondió la mujer, retirando momentáneamente la vista de su lectura.

- Hola, vengo a entregarle algo.

La mujer la observó con curiosidad y detenimiento mientras daba el sorbo final a su té.

- ¡Ah! Tú debes ser la chica que trae el donativo de la Capital. – La religiosa hizo una breve pausa como si tratara de recordar algo. -¿Eres Leticia, verdad?

- Sí, Leticia Luna.- replicó Madlax .

- Por favor, toma asiento. – se apresuró a decir la hermana con un tono amable a la vez que con un ademán de su mano señalaba la silla desocupada que estaba al lado opuesto de la mesa. La joven se dispuso a ocuparla mientras echaba una sutil mirada escudriñadora en rededor.

- Debes estar cansada después de viajar desde tan lejos... ¿Gustas algo? - inquirió la religiosa mientras estudiaba el rostro de la muchacha.

- Si por supuesto...un té estaría bien.

La mujer llamó a la mesera con un gesto delicado y ordenó el té para la agente. La joven abrió su mochila y sacó un paquete de tamaño mediano que procedió a ofrecérselo a la monja.

- Aquí tiene, hermana.

En el rostro de la monja se dibujó una sonrisa mientras tomaba el paquete de manos de la chica. - Te agradezco mucho este donativo, sé que será bien recibido en la orden.

- Si precisa que lleve algo a la Capital no dude en contar con mi ayuda. – dijo la joven respondiendo a la sonrisa de la religiosa con una similar mientras la mesera le aproximaba el té humeante.

- Eres muy amable...de hecho tengo algo para enviar a la orden pero no me gustaría abusar de tu generosidad.

- No se preocupe, me quedare unos días por aquí pero luego tengo que regresar a la Capital, así que no será ninguna molestia.

- Bueno, en ese caso aprovecharé tu ofrecimiento. ¿Te parece que nos encontremos mañana temprano?

Madlax dejó escapar una risita. La hermana la miró intrigada. – Disculpe, me temo que no soy tan madrugadora como ustedes. - dijo la joven a manera de explicación. ¿No le molestaría que lo buscáramos mejor ahora?

- Está bien. Mi cabaña no está muy lejos de aquí. La agente terminó el té mientras la religiosa le daba una hojeada a su libro. Al notar que la joven ya se disponía a pararse, la mujer tomó sus cosas. Se encaminó hacia el mostrador de la recepción para solicitar la llave y finalmente se dirigió a la salida secundada por Madlax.

- Es por aquí.- señaló la monja, mientras tomaba el sendero de la derecha que se hallaba delineado por unos arbustos.

Efectivamente a pocos metros se encontraba una cabaña no muy grande de aspecto sencillo. La religiosa abrió la puerta de madera rústica e hizo pasar a Madlax. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se asomó en actitud precavida, miró a ambos lados hasta que entró nuevamente y aseguró la misma con el cerrojo y la traba. La Hermana Sadaka guardó el donativo en una gaveta de la cómoda y luego la aseguró con una llave que llevaba colgando debajo de su hábito mientras Madlax caminaba casualmente observando con curiosidad el lugar.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – preguntó la religiosa mientras se dirigía hacia la joven.

- Tranquilo.

- ¿Te aseguraste de que nadie te estuviera siguiendo, verdad? – inquirió la mujer con un tono serio mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba sobre una mesa.

- Aja, nadie me siguió.- respondió la joven de manera casual. En su recorrido por la habitación se había asegurado de que las ventanas estuvieran debidamente trabadas y que las cortinas las cubrieran debidamente.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene que darme?

- Me temo que sólo mi compañía.- fue la respuesta que ofreció la monja mientras se descubría la cabeza y dejaba que una sonrisa cómplice se curvara en sus labios.

Madlax giró sobre sus talones y le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que se le acercaba.

- Me parece bien.

- ¿Crees que los militares se convencieron de mi deceso?

- Sí, el jeep y los dogtags funcionaron, aunque esperaban algo más como evidencia…

- ¿Te refieres al "donativo", no es así?

- Así es. Pero mi hinchazón en la cara y los raspones los convencieron de "nuestra pelea". – dijo la joven mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla que aún mostraba un leve rastro del golpe.

- No me agradó mucho lo del golpe pero si fue convincente entonces valió la pena.

Madlax se apoyó contra la mesa y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba como Limelda Jorg soltaba su larga cabellera negra, después de haberla tenido atada y recogida dentro del velo del hábito.

- ¿Escuchaste la frecuencia de radio de los militares en estos días? – le preguntó la agente.

- Me mantuve pendiente, la ventaja de ser la "Hermana Sadaka" es que puedo estar por largos períodos alejada de la gente porque todos suponen que estoy meditando.

- ¿Te enteraste de la explosión?

- ¿Explosión?

- En el precipicio.

- ¿A eso se debió la movilización de tropas especiales a esa área?

- Aja, se ve que cuando fueron a buscar tu "cadáver" los explosivos que había puesto en el jeep cumplieron con su misión.

- Fue un detalle muy ingenioso. – replicó Limelda con una sonrisa cómplice.

Madlax la seguía observando, la manera en que cepillaba su cabello, el cuidado con el que doblaba el velo y lo guardaba en una de las gavetas del armario y la forma en que aún luciendo una vestimenta religiosa, Limelda se las apañaba para seguir luciendo temible.

- No ha sido fácil aguardar todo este tiempo sin saber si los militares o tu agencia habían sospechado algo.- el tono de voz de la ex teniente denotaba cierto quiebre, como si todavía manifestase parte de la angustia.

- Y no ha sido fácil para mí esperar una semana para volver a verte.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Por supuesto. – la muchacha se aproximó hacia Limelda con paso firme.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes?

- Ya estoy de vacaciones, así que me gustaría descansar un poco antes de volver a mi trabajo.

Limelda se quedó pensativa por un instante con una mirada un tanto sombría.

- ¿Realmente crees que se hayan tragado todo este teatro, Madlax?

- Claro que sí, no tienes de que preocuparte. La explosión la adjudicaron a la pérdida de combustible del jeep, así que tampoco sospechan de eso. – la joven hizo una pausa.- Junto con el disco hay unos documentos con tu nueva identidad…

- ¿No será la de otra hermana, no? – preguntó Limelda divertida sin ocultar del todo el temor de tener que vivir como una monja por mucho tiempo más.

Madlax soltó una risa sonora.

- No, quédate tranquila que ya no precisarás seguir siendo una religiosa...aunque el atuendo no te queda nada mal…

Limelda le ofreció una mueca de desaprobación. - Claro, como no eres tú la que tiene que soportar el calor en esto…

- Apuesto que ganarías muchos fieles si fueses una monja de verdad.- comentó Madlax disfrutando de la evidente incomodidad de la ex oficial ante la idea de seguir adoptando la identidad de una monja.

- Dudoque pudiera dirigirlos hacia una vida virtuosa.

- ¿Acaso tienes intenciones de convertirme a mí?

- Tú no necesitas conversión, estás muy bien así. – y mientras soltaba su afirmación Limelda le echaba un mirada de arriba abajo a la joven.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes de ahora en más?- preguntó Madlax cambiando ligeramente el tema de la conversación mientras disimulaba el incipiente tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

- Cambiarme este hábito antes de que me cocine y luego podemos decidir qué hacer.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

- No diré que no a esa oferta.

Madlax rodeó a Limelda y tanteando el cierre de la espalda, empezó a desabrocharle el pesado hábito. La teniente le dirigió una mirada que conjugaba una mezcla de ternura y admiración mientras sentía la respiración de la muchacha cerca de su rostro.

- Me alegro que no haya quedado casi rastro del golpe.- le dijo en un tono suave al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla, donde contra su voluntad había tenido que calzarle un fuerte golpe hacía una semana atrás.

- Y a mí me alegra tenerte aquí vestida de religiosa y no en el fondo del precipicio.- respondió Madlax en el mismo tono delicado que había usado la ex teniente con ella. Ya había logrado bajar por completo el cierre.

- ¿Te agradaría tener otra cita? La primera estuvo muy buena pero eso fue sólo el comienzo…

- Claro que me gustaría.

- El lugar podría ser mejor, pero al menos está lo más importante…

- ¿Ajá?

- Tú.- La ex teniente le rodeó la cintura mientras contemplaba a la muchacha.

- El sitio me parece muy romántico para una cita.- dijo Madlax mirando a su alrededor hasta terminar su recorrido visual en el rostro de Limelda. La joven permaneció quieta y en silencio por unos instantes hasta que aproximó su rostro hacia el de la mujer morena y se decidió a besarla. Limelda le respondió con ahínco haciendo más posesivo el abrazo.

Después de un instante prolongado, la ex oficial rompió primero el beso y mientras sujetaba el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, apoyó su frente en la de ella. Se mantuvo en esa posición por un instante, con Madlax esbozando una sonrisa. Limelda soltó un suspiro largo que mezclaba en partes iguales placer y tormento.

- ¿Madlax, has pensado que vas a hacer con respecto a tu agencia? No sé si podrás ocultarme toda la vida…

- Ya te dije que junto con el disco está tu nueva identidad…

- Me refiero a si crees que sea para ti conveniente tenerme a tu lado con esta evidencia mientras sigas trabajando para tu agencia. – La ex oficial levantó su rostro.- No sé siquiera si ellos aprueben de que andes acompañada…

- Nunca he estado acompañada...no sé como lo tomarían...

- Posiblemente como un riesgo a la confidencialidad de tu trabajo, hasta podrían investigarme…- Limelda hizo una pausa.- y tiraríamos por tierra todo lo que logramos con esta misión.

- No preciso hacer público lo nuestro.

- Pero yo no puedo vivir oculta toda mi vida ni tampoco pretendo que tengas que pasar por todo el esfuerzo de esconderme constantemente. Agradezco el que no hayas cumplido tu misión y me gustaría de alguna manera poder corresponderte…

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – en la pregunta de Madlax podía percibirse un tono desafiante que quizás no era consciente de parte de la joven, pero era evidente que poco había podido disimular el malestar que le provocaba el planteamiento. Limelda se separó de la joven, y comenzó a caminar sistemáticamente en el reducido trecho que separaba la mesa de un sillón.

- Tal vez sea necesario alejarme de ti para que puedas continuar con tu vida sin ninguna complicación. – el rostro de la ex oficial se ensombreció con seriedad al tiempo que su voz se había tornado aún más grave.

Madlax observó con detenimiento cada una de sus actitudes y logró percibir con su sexto sentido de que la mujer no estaba totalmente convencida de su resolución.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero continuar con esta vida? – Inquirió la joven con la mirada penetrante.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Dejar de ser agente...llevar una vida normal…

- ¿Tú crees que eso sea posible para gente como nosotras?

- ¿Y por qué no? No he conocido otra cosa en mi vida pero soy consciente de que me estoy perdiendo muchas otras.

- Madlax, no sé...ya ha sido mucho el que rehusaras cumplir órdenes, ¿y ahora hablas de dejar tu profesión? – Limelda bajó su vista tratando de ocultar su momentánea turbación.- Ya es mucho a lo que te has arriesgado por mí y no quiero ser una carga para ti…

La agente recorrió el corto espacio que las separaba para aproximarse a la ex teniente, con un gesto suave le acarició la mejilla y le prodigó una mirada tranquilizadora.

- No lo serás. Ya cumplí con mis objetivos, siempre dije que seguiría llevando esta vida hasta encontrar a mi padre... Así que ya no tengo motivos para seguir haciendo esto.

- ¿Estás segura? – Limelda le acomodó el cabello desordenado que se desparramaba sobre los hombros de la joven.- Mira que ahora eres la mejor en lo que haces, si optas por una vida normal serás una chica más.

- Y podré tener citas, ir al cine, salir de compras y hacer esas cosas que jamás pude hacer.

Limelda sonrió complaciente viendo la determinación en ese semblante juvenil que parecía emocionarse ante la perspectiva de una vida común y corriente.

- ¿Y sabes qué? – preguntó Madlax de manera juguetona.

- ¿Ajá?

- Me gustaría poder hacer todas esas cosas contigo.

- Madlax… -murmuró la ex teniente mientras trocaba su expresión por una de sorpresa ante semejante confesión.

- ¿Qué, no te gustaría? Se apresuró a preguntar Madlax, evidenciando en su rostro preocupación ante la reacción de la francotiradora.

- ¡No! No es eso...es que todo ha sido tan súbito… Realmente no sabía si te volvería a ver…

- ¿Tenías miedo de que yo no regresara, cierto?

- Sí…

La muchacha le recorrió el contorno de la cara con la yema del dedo índice mientras le sonreía con picardía. – Tontita.- le dijo con una voz dulce y a la vez traviesa.

- ¿Uh?

- Que eres una tontita por haber desconfiado de mí.

- No fue mi intención, es que pensaba que ya era demasiado bueno el que me perdonaras y me permitieras darte tu primera cita.

- ¿Y qué decías de una segunda cita hace un rato? – Madlax había comenzado a tantear nuevamente el cierre del hábito para asegurarse de que realmente lo había bajado por completo un momento atrás.

- Que me gustaría mucho el que tuviésemos otra cita…

- Por mí no hay problema.- le susurró la muchacha al oído haciendo que la ex oficial sintiese un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

Madlax miró de reojo hacia la cama de dos plazas que se encontraba en el rincón opuesto de la cabaña.- Veo que cuidas todos los detalles…- dijo.

- ¿Uh?

- Pediste una sola cama…

- Eh…sí…¿Te molesta?

- Para nada, al contrario me alegra que me hayas tenido en cuenta. – respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa traviesa.

Limelda empezó a dispensarle breves besos en el rostro hasta llegar a los labios donde se detuvo y ambas se unieron un beso profundo. Madlax empezó a removerle el hábito sin interrumpir en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo. El hábito cayó al suelo revelando no sólo la esbelta figura de la ex teniente enfatizada por el conjunto de fina lencería que vestía, sino también un holster sujeto a la espalda del cual colgaba suBeretta en el costado izquierdo. La agente se topó con el arma mientras recorría sinuosamente la silueta de Limelda al tiempo que el beso se tornaba más profundo. Al cabo de un rato, Madlax interrumpió el beso, dejando que su mirada se deslizara con evidente admiración sobre la figura de su compañera.

-No me imaginaba que pudieras esconder tantas sorpresas debajo de ese hábito.- murmuró la agente mientras continuaba disfrutando del contraste entre indumentarias que se le antojaba decididamente profano pero perversamente atractivo.

-Dudo que ninguna orden lo aprobaría- respondió Limelda con una mueca maliciosa. Acto seguido, removió el arma que llevaba en el holster y se la ofreció a la muchacha.

-No la estaré necesitando ahora y gracias a ti, nunca más volveré a apuntarla hacia mí misma.

Ofreciéndole una mirada cargada de ternura y gratitud, Madlax aceptó la pistola, entendiendo el mensaje tácito que se ocultaba en el gesto. Sin decir palabra, colocó la Beretta de Limelda sobre la mesa y se removió sus SIGs para hacer lo mismo. Luego retomó su lugar junto a la francotiradora quien la aguardaba con una mirada expectante.

- Tampoco te hace falta esto, teniente.- dijo Madlax sacándole el holster lanzándolo sobre el sillón cercano, mientras le mordía con delicadeza el cuello. Limelda sólo se limitó a emitir un quejido.

- Madlax…

- ¿Ajá?

- Ya no precisas decirme teniente…

- Hmm tienes razón…respondió la agente separándose levemente de su compañera.- ¿Pero, sabes algo?

- ¿Ajá?

- Está bien…no te diré más teniente, pero por más que ahora tengas una nueva identidad, yo voy a encargarme de mantener vivo tu nombre.

Limelda le depositó un beso en la frente, luego otro en la punta de la nariz y por último un piquito en la boca. - ¿Serás la guardiana de mi nombre entonces? – le dijo en un tono seductor mientras tomaba las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

- Así es.

Madlax le echó una mirada a Limelda y se le dibujó una expresión juguetona al ver los encajes del corpiño en sintonía con los de las pantis, y las medias que sobrepasaban la rodilla sujetas con un portaligas. – Veo que has venido preparada, Limelda.

- Me pareció una justa recompensa por todo tu trabajo.- y diciendo eso, guio a la joven hasta la cama mullida. Allí tomó asiento, y al instante Madlax hizo lo mismo.

La agente se quitó su chaqueta, la lanzó lejos y acabó aterrizando en una silla, luego se removió el holster y lo dejó en el suelo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – inquirió Limelda observando como la muchacha se desembarazaba de su atuendo con rapidez para alcanzarla a ella.

- ¿Puedes quitarme esto? – le solicitó Madlax, mientras señalaba su remera. La ayuda no se hizo esperar y en un santiamén ambas se hallaban en igualdad de condiciones.

- No tengo una lencería tan bonita como la tuya.- dijo la joven con un rictus en su boca como si estuviese haciendo pucheros.

- Oooww, pero no te aflijas, por lo que te hubiese durado puesta…

Madlax se sonrió mientras se mordía su labio inferior como si estuviese pensando en algo. De un momento a otro se arrojó sobre su compañera y empezó a besarla. El asalto tomó por sorpresa a Limelda hasta que se dejó llevar.

- ¿Sabes? – logró mascullar entre los besos que la muchacha le iba dejando en el cuello y la clavícula.

- ¿Sí?

- Mi nombre no puede estar en mejores manos que las tuyas…

- Lo mismo digo de mi existencia…no encontrará mejor guardiana que tú.

Limelda le removió el short y lo arrojó lejos, luego empezó a desabrocharle el corpiño mientras las piernas de Madlax se entrelazaban con las suyas. Empezó a sentir como la muchacha la despojaba de su lencería y un aliento cálido resopló en su oído.

- Gracias por hacerme sentir viva, Limelda Jorg.- dijo la agente con un susurro jadeante.

- No Madlax, gracias a ti por devolverme la vida.

_FIN_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

_¡Wow! Primer fic terminado, parece un milagro. Ante todo debo agradecer infinitamente a mi beta reader, asistente en diálogos y situaciones y cómplice en el crimen, Regie027; porque sin duda sin su apoyo e insistencia este fic nunca hubiese visto la luz. _

_Ahora bien, para hacer un poquito de historia, hace exactamente 3 años que vi Madlax por primera vez. Hacía 3 años que un amigo me la había pasado pero había quedado enterrada en la pila interminable de series que tengo pendiente por ver. Así que hace 3 años y también por sugerencia/insistencia de Regie la vi. Obviamente era una asignatura pendiente que tenía conmigo misma siendo ya fan de Noir como era. Bueno de más está decir que Madlax se convirtió en una de mis series favoritas automáticamente. Allí empecé a esbozar ideas de fics, hasta que abrí una caja de Pandora y topé con un concepto que estoy trabajando en un fic que mutó en un monstruo y que espero poder empezar a publicar pronto. Trabajando con Regie ese monstruo llamado con cariño por nosotras "Clover" por su pariente Cloverfield =P, surgió esta historia que ven publicada. ¿Cómo? Uno de nuestros métodos de trabajo además de las sesiones de brainstorming, son los juegos de rol, donde interpretamos a los personajes trabajando diálogos y situaciones totalmente improvisadas (sí estamos locas, ya lo sabemos). De esas improvisaciones ha salido cada cosa…y entre ellas nació la historia de La Primera Cita a mediados del 2008. Básicamente estaba todo, todos los diálogos y situaciones, teníamos el esqueleto sólo había que llenarlo. Y debido a mis múltiples ocupaciones mezclado con vagancia y olvido, es como llegamos al 2010 XD. En cierto modo logré llevar un ritmo semanal porque tenía bastante escrito, sólo faltaba el capítulo final y este epílogo para completarla (de ahí mi desaparición y demora XD). Pero al fin está completado y espero que lo disfruten. En cuanto a mis futuros proyectos, comenzaré a trabajar en la traducción al inglés de esta historia y en terminar de darle forma al monstruo para ver si este año puedo comenzar con su publicación. En fin, sigan en sintonía que todavía hay Madlax para rato ;)._


End file.
